Heart of A Caged Bird
by NilaSagol
Summary: It seems things don't go right for Neji and he is left unable to come to terms with siutations. It always seems like he's going to always be the Caged Bird, when he meets Nadia, his feelings seem to have an effect on him. He wants her more. BEING REVAMPED
1. Nadia

**This is my second Naruto story, This one focuses a lot on Neji and a lot of things happen to him in the story. I really wanted to write one with Neji because he is one of my favorite boy characters on Naruto. I hope you enjoy the story.**

**No flames, I don't accept those. Only for certain stories.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and you know the rest.**

**PART I**

**Chapter 1- "Nadia"**

It was ten-thirty, half way into class. The clock ticked as Naruto focused on writing his test, he couldn't focus and dared the clock. Ten-thirty one is all the time read, Naruto growled gently as he went back to work. A knock came at the door, Kakashi put his book down and went to the door, Gai looked at Kakashi.

"_Hmm, who could that be?"_ Questioned Gai. "Kakashi, are you sure you want to answer that? I don't think it's important."

"Listen to yourself Gai, were expecting a new student today." replied Kakashi. "She's very...Well she...I'll explain later."

"New student?!?! Awesome, its been awhile since we've had one of those!" exclaimed Naruto. "I wonder what the new shinobi is like?"

"Hang on Naruto, don't jump all over her yet. I'll have you know she has a lot of good ranks." Kakashi smiled. "Her ranks range from 10 through 26 with her A rank."

"Wow, she has a lot experience, looks like I'll be hunting competition with her." Naruto laughed, he stopped when the door opened.

A long haired girl with brown eyes walked into the room making most boys heart stop. Her name was Nadia Himnaki, she couldn't find a seat and ended up sitting between Neji and Rock Lee. Rock Lee looked at her once then twice to see her beauty, he couldn't contain himself.

"I'm Rock Lee, what's your name?" Rock Lee asked politely. "Your kind of cute."

"Nadia, my name is Nadia Himnaki." She giggled at the compliment. "You're sort of cute too, I can't wait to train."

"...Sorry about the compliment, I'm still trying to talk to girls directly, ehe, did I mention how nice you look?"

Neji's slits also caught her gaze, it was powerful to him. "Hello, my name is Neji Hyuuga and this is my cousin Hinata Hyuuga, so you're new."

"Yes, I came from a distant village. I'm fourteen years old and I guess I'm at the same level as everyone else." Nadia said it slowly. "Kakashi knows that I can exceed a lot of levels."

Naruto noticed a large group of people around the mysterious girl, she smiled and was very polite until she saw Sasuke, Sasuke stood in front and did not speak, his eyes looked curious. He pulled her to the side.

"So, it seems like I know you." He said darkly. "You're a Himnaki, your clan has suffered an ordeal ever since, I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"You're an Uchiha. The Uchiha clan was the strongest in the village at one point." she replied. "Itachi is your brother, I've heard about him."

"...It didn't offend me, you seem like you're really strong though, its not easy being the new kid but I'm sure things will go well for you."

"Sasuke, you are a red Sharigan, right? What if I told you that a purple Sharigan existed?" Nadia eyes narrowed on him. "There wasn't always Red Sharigan."

Nadia's eyes flashed a purple color just like red Sharigan except Sasuke saw only half of it. There was slits in the eyes with two copy wheels circling it.

"_Oh, purple Sharigan! I've never seen our bloodline branch off."_ thought Sasuke. "...Nice meeting you, see you around I guess."

Naruto also saw it from afar and ran straight to Nadia and began showing off in his usual style, Sakura came over, her long pink hair trailing behind her. Naruto sat next to them.

"Hi, I see you're like a kunoichi like me, I'm Sakura Haruno." She said it politely. "Let's be friends! Oh, this here is...

"NARUTO UZUMAKI! Future Hokage and world's greatest ninja!" Naruto shouted.

"Um, that's Naruto, he's my teammate as well as Sasuke, don't worry you'll fit in...NARUTO! Why do you have to embarrass yourself in front of people?!?! Argh!"

Nadia laughed. "You know Sakura, Naruto is...very energetic and...cute!"

"Hey, I'm not that cute." Naruto cleared his throat and blushed. "If you have problem come and see your friend Naruto!"

"Anyways, don't we all have groups of three? Who did you get for a Sensei?" asked Sakura.

"...Kakashi was suppose to be it but now Gai wants me. They're in an argument."

Neji looked at Gai, he was infuriated that Kakashi wanted Nadia, he could not train 4 when it was supposed to be 3 to a Sensei or however the team setting went. Now it became a fight. Gai even knew it would be hard to train 4 but wanted Nadia because of high skills. If he trained her the way he did with his students he could have her being good in no time.

Kakashi thought the opposite, he thought it would be better to go at his pace and help along the way.

"Kakashi, you are crazy if you try to take on 4, I'll take her she could use my training." boasted Gai. "I heard her determination is high, a great match for Lee and Neji, they could learn."

"You ways are old-fashioned, she wasn't brought up to learn old-fashioned ways. She has a power similar to Sasuke Uchiha." Kakashi replied. "She's better off with me."

"...The girl should choose instead, fighting won't help at all." replied Gai

Kakashi glared at Gai. "I suppose she could choose, I don't want to fight anymore over this."

"Huh? Okay...I'll end the fight, she'll choose me though."

Kakashi walked away as he saw Nadia talk a lot more to Neji then the other students. Then she went over to Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. Neji blushed lightly as she turned her head to Rock Lee, who talked about his adventures, Neji cut in.

"Nadia, I've heard you've got some talent." Neji said quietly. "Spar with me."

"Oh, okay Neji, I'll spar with you." Nadia replied shyly. "I'll try not to go too hard."

Neji stepped back and prepared for sparring, Nadia came at him with numerous punches and kicks as he blocked them, then Neji began doing his techniques as she blocked several of them. Neji eyed her, she wasn't too bad to him, and she was good with defense too.

"Hmm, you aren't bad, yeah, I like how you attack, you seem to have a different technique. What is it?"

"It's a rare technique called "Purple Sharigan" It's the same as Red Sharigan but we have a lot more techniques and are weak with our copy wheel. Its hard to explain but we advance with "Hand to eye" techniques."

"Hmm, I've never heard it." Neji began thinking. "It seems...like you have a similar hand to hand combination like I do, it would be nice to see you in action."

"Yeah. Thanks for sparring with me Neji, I'll do it again with you sometime." Nadia smiled as she watched him carefully.

Rock Lee noticed Neji watched Nadia a lot often then he should, Neji quickly became infatuated with her beauty. Most boys already had crushes or had a liking to the mysterious girl, soon Naruto ended up liking her and every chance drained with Neji.

He was unsure of his feelings, even Shikamaru and Kiba were afraid to approach her, it haunted them all the time to introduce themselves.

Nadia watched everybody slowly, she was getting tired of the attention and went outside to practice until she bumped into Temari and Gaara. Gaara already noticed that she was a foreigner to the school and looked at her with his gleaming sea green eyes. Temari stepped in.

"We haven't met, my name is Temari and this is Gaara, my youngest brother." replied Temari. "You look tough, so we might get along...Gaara, get to know her!"

"Oh, sorry." said Gaara. "If I must, I'm Gaara, and you'd be...?...right, she doesn't want to talk to me now, let's just..."

"I'm Nadia, its nice to meet you, Gaara and Temari. I guess I'll see you around school, I have to get going." Nadia's eyes looked at Gaara, who dodged the stare and blush. "Bye, Gaara." Nadia winked at him.

"Whateve...was she just checking me out just now? Hmm, I guess she did intrigue me. Whatever, let's just go to lunch, I've worked too hard."

"Gaara. You really should get a girlfriend or something. You're too stiff with girls, jeez, your so serious." Temari rolled her eyes.

Gaara didn't care, but Nadia made something come out of him. He looked past her and walked off with Temari, Gaara's green eyes reflected in Nadia's brown slits, Gaara walked away. It seemed Nadia was having an unusual effect on certain ninja's. She didn't know it but felt it. Naruto came running down the hill and greeted her again as his smile widened, she smiled back at Naruto.

She already knew that Naruto could be friendly anytime of the day, Naruto saw some sadness creep into her eyes. He went confused.

"Nadia...What's wrong?" asked Naruto. "You were happy a minute ago, I guess you're thinking about stuff, huh?

"Yeah. Naruto, have you ever felt like you're lost? That people always looked down on you because of your lack of abilities. I think about it often."

"...You're an outcast? I'm one too...You'll be fine Nadia, at least we have something in common right?" Nadia couldn't own up to Naruto's smile and had to smile. "It must of have been a little difficult for you."

_Flashback_

"_You are the fifth and probably the last to learn everything. I can't believe it landed on you! The fifth always have an ail fate and it could worsen what fate we have! Your skills are useless, garbage, and horrible! If you became leader, you'd fail what clan we still have!" yelled Yuudai._

_Nadia sat in the corner and cried, everything was happening way too fast. Her parents died months ago due to war, it hurt to be alone and not knowing what could happen next. Yuudai, was the second in command, her cousin, and her enemy. He didn't have what it took to be a leader and was angry at Nadia that she would one day have enough power to lead the whole clan. 7 people were left out of the 15 that used to be part of the Himnaki clan. Most houses were in ruins and it was painful sight, famine killed 3 people and the ordeals seemed endless. Nadia knew the dark ages of the Himnaki clan would be over but everyone just pushed her aside. Her other cousin Wani, had never looked down upon her and believed the same thing Nadia did._

_The clan had gotten so unpredictable that Wani ran away to continue her training elsewhere. Nadia knew in her heart that she would meet up with her in the future and cried the whole night. Nadia made a vow that she would never give in and up with the rest of the failures that was her clan. Yuudai hated Nadia's father, who was the leader of the clan. His name was Usai_, _Yuudai hated how he could believe that determination was the key to solving any problem, and that having the Kekkai Genkai was no curse to the clan. That only made more feuds happen._

_Nadia would never forget how her father was before he died, someone in the clan had set out to murder him but he survived the horrible torture and knew he didn't have long to live. Nadia saw him in bed and curled up beside him, she knew he was in his final hours and kept him company before his finial transition into heaven.  
_

_Her mother cried loudly as soon as the moment happened and cursed Yuudai first and all her unruly family members who held the grudge against Usai. She walked out to Yuudai, who glared at her just the same._

"_Its is your fault for why you've tumbled to the lowest branch in the clan!" She screamed. "Taking your own Uncle's life wasn't the thing to do in this ordeal, he never did you anything."_

"_Your daughter should have the pain taken from her, she is the final one in the advanced bloodline. She is too weak to learn anything!" Yuudai's green eyes glared at Nadia. "She's afraid of everything, she doesn't talk at all, she is secluded! It is your fault for making her that way!"_

"_I never made her that way! Everyone scares her, the feuds scare her because she has to watch everyone suffer over and over and OVER again!_

"_Mother please, I don't want to hear it anymore." replied Nadia. "It's his fault."_

"_Shira, she is useless. She isn't formatted to be a ninja and it's already too late, she can't do anything right."_

_It hurt every time Yuudai stared at her. Shira became ill and didn't let the sickness control her, she was a mother and she wanted to be there for her daughter. One day, Nadia realized that she wouldn't wake up and thought of the death as "endless sleep". _

_She cried but only for a little awhile and resumed training, Yuudai watched and soon saw improvement and got envious. Nadia had enough of his horrible negativity and put the kunai to his face, it landed in the mud and Nadia cried out of weakness._

_Nadia didn't hate her clan but she wanted to do something else then just watching her cousin terrorize everyone. She decided that the when September came, she would leave and train her hardest and become a skilled ninja. It wasn't even September when Yuudai quit the clan and the rest followed into the darkness of failures. Nadia won the outcome and was leader._

_End of Flashback_

Neji watched from afar, he knew she was remembering something with her pastthe ordeals seemed endless but she still managed to keep her spirits up in harsh times. It chilled Yuudai. She smiled at Naruto who was showing her his "Shadow Clones", Nadia laughed as Naruto began practicing on them. Neji couldn't understand why he felt something with her, he walked away and returned home. Naruto smiled.

"So, Nadia." Naruto began. "Where are you staying? If you don't have anywhere else to stay, you could stay at our house."

"I guess I could, Naruto." She laughed. "Let's go."

"You'll have to beat me there!" Naruto ran into the distance with Nadia chasing him. "Come on, you can do better then that!"

The sunset began setting on the horizon as the running shadows followed them in the distance.

**That's the end of Chapter 1. Please R&R.**


	2. The Bad Encounter Of Neji Hyuuga

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto and you know the rest.**

**Chapter 2- "The bad encounter of Neji Hyuuga."**

It was a month after Nadia's arrival and she was friends with Temari, Hinata and best friends with both Ino and Sakura. She basically was friends with the girl ninja's, she was automatically dubbed as a "Drama Queen" along with Ino and Sakura as the "Third Drama Queen." Most of the girls sparred with her but Neji's serious nature was on a high level ever since she arrived. Something was wrong with him even Hinata knew it.

Neji already found out that she was the third fate crasher he ever saw after Rock Lee and Naruto. He heard that her whole clan had gotten into many misfortunes leaving her as soul survivor and she was suppose to be a worthless shinobi because of it but she proved that the boundaries still stood with her. It bothered Neji more then it should of have.

He didn't believe Nadia had such high ranks on some of the letters, it was impossible to him. What Nadia didn't know that Neji was the prodigy of the Hyuuga Clan but his level at the time wasn't where it should be. Nadia feared that her past could harm what friendship Neji and her had. It was barely an acquaintance anymore, it had become very friendly.

Neji was practicing his chakra in the other room when Nadia opened the door and watched Neji operate his chakra. At it's highest point, Nadia came in front of him causing the chakra to go all the way down. Neji drew his kunai and was in the air, Nadia fell to the ground with Neji on top of her. Byankgan in full view.

"Nadia? You scared the shit out of me." Neji said darkly. "Sorry."

"Wow, you're fast Neji." Nadia eyes showed shock. "Why did you attack?"

"_Oh great, knew that was coming." _"I'm just jumpy, I guess. I don't know what made me react."

"Hmm? Neji, is this your father?" Nadia pointed to an exact older copy of Neji. "You look alike."

"That's him. I rarely talk about him but you're lucky to hear about him." Neji fixed his bed as he laid in it.

He got into detail on what his father was like after that came the death of his father. He was only thirty-two at the time of his deceased departure. A tear slid down his cheek then more came down as he looked at Nadia. He pushed Nadia to the ground and told her to get out, Nadia's empathy went into alarm, she realized that Neji felt emotional bringing up his father.

"Get out! Don't look at the Caged Bird!" yelled Neji. "I said out!"

"...Neji...I'm so sorry...I guess I'll..." Neji blocked the door. "I need to leave."

"Nadia, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have pushed you. Please, forgive me." Neji looked away.

"I forgive you Neji, I just wanted to know...I'm sorry if I troubled you..." replied Nadia

Neji removed his headband and uncovered the bandages that made his seal show, Nadia 's back was turned. She slowly turned but only saw Neji fixing the bandages then putting his headband back in place. Neji felt withdrawn if he ever showed the girl the cursed seal, he'd think it would ruin his chance of her getting to like him. Neji thought he was too serious to show his emotions.

"Nadia, do you know what a failure is?" said Neji. "...I don't know why I just asked that question."

"Yeah, one that has failed something or gives up all the time...I guess I somewhat that way." Nadia eyes deepened as Neji peered into her's. "I used to be a failure and people thought it would be impossible that I'd be a ninja but now they're wrong, I've overcome a lot."

"Hmm, you seem good." Neji smiled. "I'd like to see you in battle, I think it would be good for everyone to see."

"Hnh?...Uh, yeah." Nadia said half nervous. "I guess I could show everyone a little about who I am."

Tenten walked into the room and ran straight to Nadia with good news about certain couples she had been watching. Nadia soon engaged in conversation, Neji was curious but kept distance from their business as they gabbed on. Neji thought they were speaking too fast and sat on his bed and watched them.

"Oh my god! I saw Ino getting closer to Shikamaru last night!" Tenten exclaimed. "I guess she's not after Sasuke anymore, why don't you try him, Nadia?"

"Uh...I'm not sure I see something in Sasuke...I-I guess there is a certain someone I do like..maybe even more." Nadia blushed.

"Alright Nadia, who's the guy?" Tenten grinned slyly. "Come on, a lot of guys are out there for you, I'm even looking for someone."

"Oh, what about N..never mind, I'll find a guy soon, I just don't know when."

Tenten and Nadia kept going as Neji practiced his chakra again, then Tenten began showing Nadia a new cd. The music began blasting at full blast. Neji stopped what he was doing and turned the stereo off and went livid at both girls as they were pushed out.

"That's really...weird..." said Tenten. "...Neji?..."

Neji didn't return the call, Nadia spoke quietly. "He was a little disturbed when I got in his way, I guess."

"Nadia, I've been on Neji's team for a long time and he is serious but not_ this_ kind of serious." Tenten replied.

"Is he okay? Something has to be bothering him and it might be me, Tenten."

"What?!?! Nadia...that might be a little strong to say. Don't worry Neji will come around."

Nadia stared at the door, it stayed in her mind for the longest time. Neji kept his ear to the door as he quietly practiced his chakra, his attitude was starting to effect everyone. Rock Lee would avoid talking or being in contact with him, Tenten would spar with Rock Lee most of the time and hardly talked to him, everyone often tried to avoid him but Nadia only stayed in close distance of him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two months went by, Neji barely talked anymore then he wanted to. He seemed lost or had much grief or angst toward something no one knew about, Nadia was more confused with Neji then she ever had been, then Neji became sick and was in bed most of the time. Nadia worried the most about him and argued with herself just to check on the grieving ninja who was called Neji Hyuuga.

She felt that it was too hard to stay away and leave Neji the way he was.

Hinata ran into Nadia and dropped the silverware on the tray with tea on the tray. Hinata blushed lightly of the little incident.

"Oh, I'm sorry Hinata, I guess I was going the same place." Nadia's eyes widened. "Is Neji okay? I haven't spoke much to him since I've been kicked out of his room."

"Oh, no...it's my fault." she spoke quietly. "Neji is...okay, he's just a little sick now and then but something is...bothering him."

"You're not the only one who has been effected by his seriousness, he's a little out of order."

"Hmm? Yes, he hasn't been well, maybe if he saw you, he would feel better."

A smaller child stood next to Hinata, she glanced up at Nadia and knew that a stranger was here in the house. Nadia crouched down and looked into the little girl's eyes, she had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a deep purple top. It was Hinata's little sister.

"Oh Nadia, this is...my little sister, Hanabi." Hinata replied. "She is seven."

"Aw, she so cute." Nadia replied. "I think she's afraid of me but she is smiling."

"Hi, Nadia." replied the little Hyuuga, she held up tea to Nadia's face. "I want you to have it."

"Aw, thank you, Hanabi. That's very nice of you."

Hanabi hid behind Hinata and smiled, Hinata smiled and brought the tea into the next room to see that Neji was sleeping lustfully with his chocolate covered hair covering his face, he seemed more relaxed in bed. Nadia stood near the bed as Hinata saw him slowly wake up from his nap as Hinata set the food and drink in front of him. Neji ate slowly with weakness, Hinata helped and propped him up.

"Are you okay Neji?" Hinata asked quietly. "Would you like tea or orange juice?"

"..." Neji didn't reply. He pointed to the tea as Hinata poured it. "Thank you, Hinata, you can leave now."

"Um okay, I'll leave. Do you need anything else?" Hinata's eyed turned curious. "Okay, I'll leave, bye Nadia."

"Bye-Bye Nadia!" Hanabi giggled and ran after her sister.

Hinata left the room and closed the door. Neji ate the food slowly and began to drink with a shaky feeling as he set it down. Neji couldn't stop picking at the food and pushed it to one side. He was depressed and it was so sudden to Nadia. She had no idea but her empathy told her it wasn't a good situation.

**Neji's POV**

_She seemed bothered, I was even bothered by something that I refused to tell her. It was my father, then my sickness, then my cursed seal went unpredictable causing me pain and sickness. What is wrong with my seal? It never bothered me but the only thing is that it could kill me and that was the only scary part. I didn't mean to get all over her that time, now everyone has avoided me but she...why hasn't she? Hmm...this seemed weirder then usual._

_I couldn't feed myself and growled at the misplaced food, Nadia began to help me, she was different then the other ninja's here. I guess we all could learn something from you and see past other things that get in the way but what will everyone else have to say to what I feel? How I see things? I've already been ignored for my attitude toward most people and maybe you'll be able to make the change, No! You're just like the other two! Crashers of fate!_

_Fate cannot change Nadia, I'd like to see what you are saying is true. You were supposed to be a failure and that was what fate had set out for you. I don't understand. How do I not know if you're lying to any of us?_

_End of POV_

**Nadia's POV**

_Why do I sense that you distrust me, Neji? I mean no harm to you as much as the others, sure I changed fate but I'm not a failure or a dropout that people thought Naruto, Rock Lee, me and whoever else are meant to be. We changed it, to show everyone else that we weren't as bad as they thought we were, I know you have your opinions Neji but I will have to show you what fate has done to me...it has made me a stronger person._

_Listen to me Neji, I don't have my parents either and some sadness comes to me when I think deeply of them. I'm sorry if I harmed you but I know you're withdrawing something and its not good to take it out on others, I'm still your friend and we can be friends either way and get past this, if you get over this._

_I know fate cannot change but with hard work and many other things, you can alter it, I believe in change Neji. That's okay if don't. I wish I could explain this better but I can't and I want you to get over what's bothering you. I don't know why but I get this mixed feeling with you._

_Trust, you can trust me, I don't lie to anyone._

_End of POV_

"Neji..." Nadia spoke softly. "Are you okay? I haven't talked to you in awhile"

"..." Neji gathered the confidence to talk. "Did I hurt you, Nadia.? I'm sorry if I have, I'm not normally this cold hearted." Neji looked away. "My seal has done this to me."

"...What seal is that? You never mentioned a seal." said Nadia. "What?!?! What is it Neji? Is something wrong?

"My seal is making me weak, some source is making it happen." said Neji. "It's alright though, I'll be okay."

"You're struggling right now, that's why I helped you." Nadia replied. "It's not always about me but other people."

Neji's facial expression curled into a little smile and then a frown, something was still bothering him. It seemed quieter as the sun crept into the room, the wind added a hint of mystery as Neji got up to walk toward where Nadia was sitting. Neji couldn't stop looking at Nadia, her smile was tender on his heart and he actually liked her company.

"Nadia, I only half believe you." Neji was serious. "How will you show me?"

"I'm scheduled to fight you in a week, Gai wanted to see if you could go against me." Nadia looked straight at Neji. "I'm harder to figure out and I have some techniques."

"Your kind is complicated, if anyone were to figure it out, it would be too late." _Timing...plain timing is needed for this._

"Neji...this could change how you think of me." Nadia smiled at Neji. "Before I go, do you need anything?"

"...Yes, could you open this door? It leads to the bathroom but Rock Lee locked it and he won't answer me." Neji looked desperate. "Please, Nadia?"

Nadia knocked on the door. She could hear Rock Lee practicing in the other room, silence crept in and he opened the door half way and only half of him was seen. One of his eyes looked up.

"Look, I don't want to...! Oh, hi Nadia, sorry about that." Rock Lee began smiling. "What's going on?"

"Neji wants to go to the bathroom but its locked, could you unlock it?" Nadia asked politely. "Please?"

"...Neji should just piss himself for all I care! He mocked me again and his attitude is so bad! Just because he's a genius he has to think he can do it all, he's wrong! He isn't a dropout that has gone through some bad experiences." Rock Lee wasn't thrilled to help. "I'll only do it because you're helping him."

Rock Lee went through the other door and unlocked it. Neji walked in as Rock Lee glared at him and the bathroom door closed behind him. Rock Lee smiled at Nadia and began throwing a ball against the wall, then he stopped, Rock Lee sat down and ate his spicy curry.

"I heard you and Neji talking in the other room." Rock Lee replied. "You're the only one that hasn't shoved him away."

"His seal...or whatever it is, is bothering him and his attitude has become very unusual but I don't like how he has mocked you." Nadia's eyes turned angry. "I heard he called Hinata and Naruto dropouts too, that offends me because I was once a dropout. My whole clan's fate was to fail and now I'm the leader.

"Nadia? You seem a little heated, I guess you don't like to call out things unless it's necessary. I can't wait to see someone with courage as you fight Neji." Rock Lee looked at Nadia. "I was supposed to be a useless shinobi all my life but I made the change and worked hard. It's like he doesn't get it, and I'm sick of it."

Nadia wanted to prove that not all the weak lose, Neji would be surprised the next time they met but this time Neji would have to rely on his Byakugan to see the chakra levels and where Nadia was coming from. He couldn't wait to fight, Neji trained even harder now that he was feeling better and now he felt ready. Neji opened the door and looked at his opponent closely.

A week went by, it was eleven-thirty and everyone knew about the fight even Kakashi wanted see how Nadia would fare with Neji. Gai also wanted to see the mysterious power of the mysterious girl, it would take some adjustments to get used to but everyone knew a little about Nadia's Sharigan then they were supposed to, Naruto ran up to Nadia and made sure she was ready to begin the fight of: "Nadia Himnaki vs. Neji Hyuuga" Naruto smiled slightly.

"So, are you going to kick the crap out of Neji or what?" Naruto smiled. "I know you can do it, Nadia."

"Its not only for that, its to show him that not all are useless." Nadia's eyes focused on Naruto's sky color of eyes. "Right, Naruto?"

"You bet!" Naruto jumped in the air. "...I can't wait to see this."

"Oh, hey Nadia." replied Sasuke. "You have a lot of people that can't wait to see what you can do, I'm even a little anxious to see how your Sharigan works."

"Good, you'll leave the arena shocked, Its not an ordinary technique either."

Neji walked around, he had no idea how the fight was going to work out. He knew none of the techniques of the Purple Sharigan and it haunted him more then it should. Gai walked near Neji and talked to him quietly, Neji became more unconfident.

"Listen to me, Neji. What you're up against...is something unpredictable and hard to figure out." Gai said seriously. "The Himnaki clan weren't always pushovers, they were extremely skilled with every other technique they knew."

"Gai-Sensei, I will try my best to win even if I don't." replied Neji. That was the last thing before Neji and Nadia were in the ring eager to fight.

Gaara watched Nadia, he wanted to see how well she could handle herself. The dead silence crept in. Some were unsure if Nadia could do well in battle but Naruto had full confidence in her.

Neji attacked first as Nadia blocked the hits as much as she could, this went on for another ten minutes.

"Why are you here, Nadia?" Neji asked. "You were at an advanced level in your clan and you were like Hinata and the rest of them. You couldn't do anything right. That fate was decided!

"...You think I'm going to let people like you ruin what chances we all have? No. I was a failure until I began trusting myself and working hard at everything I do!" said Nadia.

A silence crept between both of them. Nadia glared at Neji, Neji watched her every move.

"Our clan, other then the Uchiha clan knew all about the Himnaki clan." Neji continued. "Every ordeal that happened made everything worse for your clan. You were an outcast because you were the last person in the advanced society to take on a that role and you couldn't handle it."

Nadia stared at Neji. "Yuudai. He was the one that caused half of the ordeals and to this day, I've never forgiven him! He hated me, we were cousins and early rivals. He wanted to be leader but my father had said that he wanted one of his children to lead, and in the end it became me."

"Fate can't change, it was already decided when you were born." said Neji. "People like you, lead to the failures and that's how it goes."

Nadia felt like she was in Hinata's position, she looked down and a tear came from eye as she wiped it away. She looked up and looked at Neji, he was serious and it bothered her.

"_Your skills are nothing but garbage and every time you try, you fail!" yelled Yuudai. "You don't have what it takes to be a shinobi, and you're to worthless to do anything a Himnaki can do! You're the last to learn and you can't even do one Justu!"_

"_What makes you think she can do anything?, she isn't the gift her father wanted!" yelled an aunt. "She weaker then the rest!"_

"_I'm not a failure! Everyone has to look down on me just because I can't do something!" yelled Nadia. "When I become leader, I hope to fix the unbroken damage done!"_

"Neji. You have no idea what its like to hear people say things that can hurt you." Nadia replied. "Most my clan...they never knew what it was like to be the "outcast of the clan" and now they all are. There are only three of us now, the other four died of sickness."

"Oh, and you think that changes everything?" Neji eyed her. "It doesn't, you're a failure!"

"Neji, you're fighting your own fate! You never can be the leader of your clan because you're a branch member. Nadia's tone of voice changed dark. "You grudge me for it."

Neji gasped. Everyone's eyes went on Nadia. Neji growled, he couldn't believe Nadia would go there. "Nadia. I have a cruel fate with the main branch and that's my purpose. You also defend Hinata who can't do a thing in her society! Why must you do that?

"Neji, it's time you saw things by now! Not everyone can do the things they're meant to do! Everyone's different, It's not Hinata's fault!"

"_Nadia needs to prove to him that she can achieve anything." _thought Rock Lee. _"I remember those days, things never went my way."_

_"Enh! Neji's too confident! Nadia's confidence went down. Come on, Nadia. Don't let Neji scare you." _thought Naruto. _"Nadia's a genius too, she can probably figure him out."_

Nadia began the first move.

"**Ancient Eruption Justu**!" She yelled with a passion as rumbling echoed across the arena. Neji tried blocking it but the ground beneath him surged him to the floor with the splitting of the floor, he was hit with small molten rock and the attacked ended with the rumbling ending in with a small volcano in sleep. This wasn't going to be easy but Neji's eyes became full of Byakugan and he saw everything with 360 degree access, he was ready this time as he came harder at Nadia.

"**Gentle Fist**!" yelled Neji. "Let's see you cope with this one!" Nadia blocked most of what she could before Neji bested her and she was hit to the ground. It took Nadia a few minutes to get up and she began to fight harder and her chakra was balanced this shocked Neji and Nadia was starting to get unpredictable. Neji began fighting with greater strength, he was pissed and wanted Nadia out, but he was already hit down again, shocking everyone else.

"_She has much experience." _thought Kakashi. _"Training her would do good for me and the rest, especially Naruto."_

"If she ever makes to Hokage one day, she'd be respected forever!" Naruto understood what Nadia told him and he was believing it 110 as the fight raged on.

"_Perfect chakra control."_ thought Sakura. _"No wonder were so closely related." _"Kakashi-Sensei, Do you think Nadia has a good chance of winning this?"

"Being unpredictable like that could harm Neji, he'd have to watch and find out. Her technique is somewhat different what Sharigan Sasuke has to what I have." Kakashi observed her closer, he was confused of the technique.

"She looks dangerous." Sasuke replied. "She hasn't backed off since, outsmarting her would take more strength then thinking alone."

Kakashi observed her moves closely, he realized that she had some attacks similar to the first Hokage. _"She seems to be in the same blood line as the Shodaime, It's hard to tell because she is a purple sharigan...but she is in the same bloodline..."_

"_She so confident, I can't be off guard anymore but she has a lot of speed." _"You're better then I expected." replied Neji. "You know where you going, but your have numerous weaknesses."

"Are you ready, Neji? Here's what my clan would have had if they still were here..." Nadia's teeth shifted into fangs and her eyes purple with slits with a 3 copy wheel in each eye. Kakashi exposed his only Sharigan eye and gasped, it was the first time seeing a rare breed of the type. Everyone's eyes were in shock when they saw the transformation.

" **Colossal Sharigan Radiance**!" A new chakra filled the room, Spiritual. One unlike any other. Neji saw the alluring eye behind Nadia and felt weak until walls of surging energy hit him down, he was letting his guard down, Gai couldn't believe that she had the ancient way of fighting which was destroy and conquer and Nadia made it look so easy. The fight was getting action packed.

_"Well, she's no ordinary ninja..." _thought Gai. _"She's really at Neji's level..."_

"_Look at her chakra levels, perfect control." _thought Neji._ "Her breathing is quite rapid, no wonder I like you Nadia but I can't go so easy."_

"**Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms!**" Nadia saw that it had turned dark with a glowing green yin-yang in the center, she tried moving but the Justu closed off most of her chakra and she watched as Neji began hitting her until he did it sixty-four times leaving Nadia crashing to the ground. Nadia struggled to get up as she looked up at Neji.

"Get up, Nadia. If you're struggling, I would just forfeit the match." Neji glared at her.

"I would...be a bigger failure if I did that!" Nadia got up quickly. "I'm doing this for all the failures especially Naruto!"

"Why him?" Neji asked. "His dream is hopeless. He'll never get there and you still want to support him."

Gai eyes lit up as he saw Neji do the move, Nadia looked into Neji's eyes, she saw some confidence and he was tired from attacking. She smiled inside.

"_Neji...if only you could understand my true feelings..." _Nadia thought. _"Its so hard to explain."_

XXXXXXXXXX

Nadia was begging to get very weak, Neji was almost to the point where he couldn't control anything anymore, this could harm him every way Nadia came at him. Neji had just did his "**One-Hundred Twenty Eight**" strikes and was tired, Nadia struggled to get up and decided to finish Neji off, he panted hard and looked straight at Nadia, his nose was bleeding and the corner of his mouth also was.

Nadia also suffered the same cuts, small pools of blood surrounded them. Neji saw the determination in Nadia's eyes, he started to figure out that she wasn't a useless shinobi after serious training, she was almost skilled like Rock Lee and she had a lot of strength.

"Neji...I may have been thought to be useless but not to the point where improvement couldn't happen." replied Nadia. "The weak don't always lose but sometimes the strong lose."

"Fate cannot change...I thought it couldn't but you showed me that it can, just like Uzumaki." confessed Neji. "Serious training does pay off."

Neji collapsed to the ground panting hard, he suddenly stop breathing.

"NEJI! Neji! Please wake up, Neji..." Nadia's scream filled the arena.

"It's alright, Nadia." replied Gai. "He'll recover, he's just a little weak...Hn!"

Gai ran out into the arena and checked Neji. He replied that Neji's breathing wasn't where it should be, and that he might slip into cardiac arrest. Neji opened his eyes and ran toward Nadia, both kunai's were out in a flash with bangs and clangs here and there, Neji got his second wind and was on a blind rage. The Sensei's went into alarm as they watched him move.

Neji knew he was on the verge of losing and began to act up at the last minute, Nadia wasn't going to let him get through to her as she watched him. The two clashed kunai's again as they fought, Neji hit Nadia as she got back up and hit him down. The Sensei's wanted to stop the fight but realized that Nadia was fine and didn't need them.

Nadia was hit again and she got up and prepared for her strongest attack, it was called "**Shifting Worlds** **Justu**" She began hitting Neji upward with flashes of light then two round stones hit Neji then her arm glowed up and turned into stone as she put the level to the second, then she hit Neji into the wall. The ending could be played over and over. The fight was over, Nadia won.

"The winner is, Nadia Himnaki."

"Alright Nadia!" cheered the hyperactive blond ninja. "You sure can kick butt for sure!"

Neji got up painfully and smiled at Nadia. "Nadia...you did excellent, you do have what it takes to be a ninja."

"Here, let me help you Neji." Nadia offered her assistance. "You did great too, you're very strong Neji and having a second wind like that...I think you pushed yourself, and that is a good fighting technique."

"That wasn't a...I don't know what that was but you have skills and you did have determination."

Gaara eyed Nadia, he didn't know she processed so much power in both of her hands then what she had mentally. Sakura and Ino beamed along with the other girls. Hinata even did a small cheer. Kakashi smiled, he knew from the start that Nadia was a skilled ninja and she reminded him of Naruto and himself.

"Well done Nadia!" replied Rock Lee. "Its nice to know I have someone with as high determination as me to be here. Good job!" Rock Lee did his thumbs up sign, Nadia cracked up.

Neji came over to her and almost cracked a full smile. He realized that even he could learn from other people and learn valuable lessons. He walked away and turned back to Nadia, she caught his smile and she blushed while looking away.

**That's chapter 2, God, it's such a long chapter but I promise chapter 3 won't be as long. Please R&R.**


	3. Fate of The Cursed Seal

**Disclamier: I don't own Naruto and you know the rest.**

**Chapter 3- "Fate of The Cursed Seal"**

The agony was too long. Neji couldn't take it anymore, he had come to terms and decided to plan a mission to fix his cursed seal. A second and third seal covered the seal and the source was unknown, Neji hated taking off his headband to only see the curse progress. Not everyone knew and Nadia hardly got what he was trying to say about the barriers. Hinata noticed it was taking a toll on him and wanted to tell her father about it but Neji stopped her from doing it.

"No, Hinata...I have to deal with this on my own, no matter how bad the agony is." Neji replied. "Making everyone help would...endanger them."

"Oh. I guess it is...your decision." Hinata spoke quietly. "Everyday there seems to be another problem with you and it has to be painful."

Neji yelled out in pain, the curse was killing him again. Hinata ran to get her father, Hiashi. He came into the room and saw that Neji was trying to fight pain and fell to the floor in doing so, Hanabi even watched Neji struggle and wasn't able to understand what was going on. Hiashi took off the headband and saw the barriers, he gasped and stood away from Neji.

Something was wrong. He carefully approached Neji and noticed that the seal was in horrible condition, He worried about it costing Neji's life or doing damage to everyone else.

"Neji." He replied. "There is no way you can go on a mission to stop this curse without people aiding you. You can't...make this decision."

"I don't want it to cost the lives of others." Neji painfully replied. "It would be all my fault..."

"This isn't something your father would want, he would want it taken care of to ensure that no other damage would be done." Hiashi looked at the moon that was outside. "I know that's what he would say."

Hiashi walked out with Hanabi following him, Hinata stayed in the room and made sure Neji didn't get hurt anymore. Neji began to sleep and Hinata closed the door. Vivid dreams haunted Neji the entire night, several were nightmares until he saw himself surrounded by curses and his father, Hizashi. He stood watching Neji until he began walking up to him.

"_Neji, you know you can't go on like this anymore...go on the mission." Hizashi replied. "If this continues you could suffer more than an ordeal."_

"_I can't." said Neji. "What about the lives of the others? They could also die."_

"_Neji. You are my son, I have a lot of fear over this matter and I don't want you to suffer."_

_It began to rain and thunder cracked across the sky. Neji looked at his father, it was hard to make a decision and Neji already had it with going through agony everyday of the week with not knowing when the pain would stop._

_ He looked into his father's eyes, it did reflect concern and Neji finally agreed to doing the mission, Hizashi looked into the distance and Neji tried to see what he was looking at until he saw a mirror image of himself walking on a path._

"_The curse seems to be at its "Suffering stage" if it continues it could end up to ruining your mind or even...death could occur, you have to stop it."_

"_But father..."_

"_Neji, this is your decision. You either leave like this and end up dead or go on a mission and reverse it to save yourself." Hizashi turned to him. "I wouldn't want you dead."_

_Neji looked down at the path he was walking, it seemed like an endless road but it was lead to something and Neji thought about his options. Neji looked up at his father again, he stood serious and tall like a fort that couldn't get harmed or even damaged. _

_Neji wanted to ask another question but the dream ended with Neji walking up in fright, it seemed so real to him._

"_Thank you father, I now know what path to choose and abide by." thought Neji. "I hope it is the right one."_

A knock was at the door, Hiashi answered it and looked to see Nadia standing at the steps. She looked up at him and smiled, Hiashi greeted Nadia.

"Oh, hello." said Hiashi. "You must be Nadia, I've heard a lot about from my daughter Hanabi."

"Hello, Mr. Hyuuga." Nadia smiled. "Is Neji around? I hope he is at the house."

"I believe he is in his room, he must be practicing that's what he usually does when he gets up."

Nadia walked up the stairs and opened the door, Neji practiced his chakra use and began hitting targets. Neji stopped and saw Nadia walking in, he smiled lightlywalked toward her.Just before he could shut the door, Hanabi ran in the room and saw Nadia. S

he walked up to Nadia and hugged her, it seemed that Hanabi was getting more used to her when she came over.

"Nadia." Hanabi replied. "It is nice to see you again, are you visiting Neji?"

"Yes, I'm visiting Neji." said Nadia. "Neji, can Hanabi stay in here? I don't want to leave her out there by herself."

"Its fine. She won't bother the conversation." Neji looked at Nadia, every time he saw her she became more beautiful. "Nadia, you know of the mission but we have to pick a team."

"...I don't know where to start..." Nadia seemed unsure of placement. "Eight for this mission."

"Ok. I want Lee, Naruto, and Kiba. I choose for the boys and you can choose for the girls." Neji smiled. "Go on, choose a team that can work for you."

"Um. Ino, Sakura, and Hinata. That's the people I choose. Uh...Neji? I have to warn you about..."

"No...no..no, that's okay." Neji replied. "I know your team is good."

"No, that's not what I meant...All of them are on missions this week, I'm the only one Kakashi and Gai didn't want to go on one." Nadia blushed. "Its just you...and...me."

Neji stared blankly at Nadia. He began to get nervous going on a mission with the girl he adored the most, he was happy that it was going to work. Nadia began to laugh softly and look into Neji's slits, Neji returned the stare and peeredinto her brown eyes, Hanabi watched and knew something was going on between them.

Neji got closer and slowly went for Nadia's tender lips until Hanabi got between them and made a fuss over a broken bear.

"Neji. Is Nadia your girlfriend?" asked Hanabi. "It seems like she likes you."

"No...no Hanabi, that's not what it look likes." Neji looked the other way. "I'm a close friend of Nadia's, right Nadia?"

"...What? Oh, we are close friends." Nadia went closer to Hanabi. "What happened to your bear, Hanabi?"

"It ripped." Hanabi replied. "It had an accident when it got caught on a stick. I want a new one."

Hanabi walked out of the room and complained to Hinata about her destroyed toy. Neji suddenly had another "Agony attack" but it didn't last as long as the previous ones and Nadia quickly got some water and made sure Neji drank it, he began to drink and dropped the glass as it shattered. Nadia stepped away from Neji and watched as he shivered and shook in pain, the mission needed to be done now.

Another symptom had be found and if they wasted time it meant that Neji wouldn't have another chance to live. Nadia knew in her heart that she wanted to help Neji.

Neji muttered a couple words. "Nadia...you have to help me...please? You're one of the strongest kunoichi's and I need your help...don't leave me."

"Neji...I can't, not in this condition." replied Nadia. "You need my help and I will give it to you...don't worry."

Neji tried to crack a smile but couldn't but Nadia already knew that he was, she couldn't bare to see him like this anymore. She feared that if the curse kept going that Neji would be mentally ruined for the time beingand become more negative and probably forget his affection toward Nadia and lash out at everyone. She was beginning to start the feelings of her love that she would feel strongly about later on, she was starting to feel affection.

Neji also began to open his heart.

_**It isn't easy to open my heart but she...**_

_**She has opened the lock, the lock to my heart**_

_**The more I see her, The more I love her**_

_**The pain, it doesn't go away until I see her**_

_**The love for her, I'm starting to love her**_

Neji looked into Nadia's eyes, the pain began to weaken and it was gone. This time was the last time for wasting time, if they kept going at this rate then Neji would never get saved from his agony. Nadia helped Neji pack his bags and were stopped by Hiashi. He came into the room.

"Nadia and Neji." He replied. "I know where you are going and you need a special key to the shrine, no one has been there in years, so be careful. Nadia, take care of Neji."

"I will, I hope I can help Neji and save him. I' will do my best." Nadia bowed in front of Hiashi.

Nadia and Neji walked out of the house and ran far into the distance, Hiashi watched the both of them run together. He looked closely at Nadia and watched her determination rise.

"_She is just like Usai." _thought Hiashi. _"He lead everyone to victory in the first war and it seems that power had spread onto her, I don't know why her clan thought having his power was an outcast, it wasn't. Usai was very protective of the ones he loved, Nadia is doing the same thing."_

They were deep into the forest. Neji carefully followed behind Nadia, she withdrew her kunai and made sure no one was going to attack easily, Neji didn't know where his family shrine is. He had heard it was in numerous places but he knew it was in one place and that it was on this trail just like the endless trail in his dream, he began wondering if his father was trying to tell him something.

He got rid of the thought as soon as he noticed that Nadia was pacing in circles.

They were lost. Nadia used strong judgement and picked a pathway, Neji paused and stood by his pathway. Nadia came over to him and he looked at her. He wanted this pathway.

"I'm sorry Neji, I didn't know you wanted a different pathway then me." Nadia came over to him. "Let's take your way..."

"Nadia. I could be wrong, what if it leads to the wrong path? I guess we don't know until we try some of them out." Neji jumped into the trees and tracked. "I think the shrine is this way."

Nadia walked in front of Neji until she stopped, she let Neji lead and followed behind him. Neji looked back and noticed that she was admiring the birds that flew by, Neji walked slowly until he bumped into a hard surface: a wall was in the middle of the pathway. He studied it and realized it was high enough to climb, it was also sturdy.

Neji made sure Nadia got up safely.

_**Seeing that you care for me,**_

_**it makes a feeling come to me...**_

_**I don't know what it is to me**_

_**How do you explain it?**_

_**What this feeling is...**_

_**You feel attraction, then you feel lust**_

_**the kind of lust that involves another person**_

_**A type of lust that is strong...**_

_**One as strong as you**_

_**I can't hide from you anymore**_

_**When you know I can feel it too...**_

_**I can feel it because I love you...**_

Nadia got safely over and began to help Neji over. They continued on until they saw a passage that lead into a shrine then more shrines were around it, even the Uchiha clan had shrine here. The Hyuuga shrine was in the distance, a different marking was on the door as Neji pushed it away, stairs lead down to the dark entrance and Neji took the first step down, Nadia quickly followed him.

The door closed behind them, adrenaline began hitting them and Nadia hit the door and realized that it was no use.

Neji remained calm and saw a flickering light. He wondered off leaving Nadia trying to fix the door, he realized that there were coffins. Some in a circle.

"Neji. Neji!" yelled Nadia. _"Where is he? It isn't good to be alone in this situation."_

Neji heard her but didn't answer. He began wondering deep into the cave until he came to an unusual split of paths in the shrine, there were four path waysHe stopped and began to see which one lead to what and the curse shifted into the "Mentally ruined" mode, he had no sense of direction and choose the middle path without consenting Nadia.

He was beginning to think he was no longer with anyone, and he kept going. Nadia began running down the pathways to find him, and took the middle path and Nadia caught up to Neji. Neji looked at her in an odd way.

"Neji! I'm so glad I found you!" She exclaimed. "We have to stick together or we'll get lost, Neji. Neji? Neji?"

"Are you saying that is the name I go by?" asked Neji. "Who is Neji? Is he a Hyuuga like me?"

"Oh no. You shifted into the "Mentally ruined" stage, we have to perform this ritual before it goes to the next one." Nadia grabbed Neji as he followed behind her._ "I can't let your father or Hiashi down, I promised that I would protect and look out for you no matter what."_

"Nadia...What just happened? Did I forget who I just was?" asked Neji. _"...This is horrible, I can't believe this is happening to me."_

"Neji? How do you...do a ritual?" asked Nadia. "I've never done one maybe you know how to do one."

"...I don't know how to start the fusion." Neji confessed. "I thought I did...but I don't."

"...That's not good. We're really short on time and in a bad situation all in one place." Nadia looked down on the ground. "Neji...I don't want to fail this...if I do, I'll never forgive myself."

Neji looked at Nadia, he didn't want her to feel this way but if it happened...Neji stopped thinking and turned on his Byakugan, he wanted to see if he could find something but came up short. Nadia entered a door and brought a sapphire diamond, it was bigger then most diamonds. Neji knew that was one of the items used to do a ritual, he also knew that a few healing herbs were used and a talisman was put in place of sacred area

. Neji looked through hallways until he heard a vase hit the ground.

"Nadia! Did you...hear that?" asked Neji. "I have the worst feeling we shouldn't be here."

"...I didn't hear anything. Are you alright, Neji? You seem a little jumpy." she replied. "Maybe it did happen...I don't know."

As they walked on, Neji began falling more behind and was too weak to go on. Nadia carried him as much as she could until she tripped into the middle of the ritual circle. Nadia put Neji on the table and began fitting together the pieces to start the fusion, Neji opened his eyes and closed them, the fusion stopped. Neji breathing became rapid until he barely made noise anymore, Nadia panicked and looked at Neji. H

e lied still. He only responded if touched.

"_Please Neji, I can get you out of this and I will." _thought Nadia. _"You can't...you just can't!"_

Nadia removed the charm from her neck. It was a medium sized heart shaped charm that her mother had given to her on her tenth birthday. She treasured it and loved it. She looked at Neji again then at the locket, she hoped it would give him a chance but she knew the odds of that happening would be small. Tears ran down her face.

She had a decision to make and she wasn't going to give up. Neji barely was alive, it seemed like nothing was happening to him.

"_This can't happen! I love Neji! I won't let him die...If only he knew...If only I had told him sooner! Neji! I wish he knew my feelings..." _Nadia threw in her locket as it attached itself to the talisman. Nothing happened. Silence was the only thing that was heard.

Nadia cried into Neji's shirt. She felt like she betrayed many people sd she watched the useless charm do nothing. Then, a light began to shine from the middle of the talisman. Nadia looked back and cried softly, something was going on with her charm. It had unlocked something. She untied Neji's headband as the cursed seal glowed a bright green, the fusion began working and Nadia jumped back as she watched the fusion work.

The curse began to disappear as Neji opened his eyes, the curse was broken as Neji held his hand to his head. He looked at Nadia.

"Nadia...what happened to me? Am I...Am I dead?" asked Neji. "I...I don't know what just happened...Is the curse gone?"

"It's gone and I'm glad." replied Nadia. "I saved you, Neji."

"Hn...How?"

"Everything failed and the only thing that would work was my charm, it attached to the talisman." Nadia pointed to the jewel. "I don't know what made me do it..."

"I'm glad it's over...let's go back to the village." said Neji. "Are you coming?"

"I want to get out of this place, it's too scary to stay down here a whole day!" yelled Nadia. "I'm glad I came though, you're right, let's...go home."

Neji picked up his headband and looked at his reflection. The seal was back in place with no curse, Neji looked at Nadia as she walked in front of him. He smiled and stared charmingly.

"_Thank you, Nadia. I know you did it out of love." _He thought. _"You are one determined ninja."_

Neji and Nadia walked out into the distance until they reached home and was greeted by everyone. Nadia smiled at Neji. They both knew that they were both closer to finding out their love. Nadia had no idea that Neji knew that she had a thing for him. She couldn't wait to start training the next day with Neji. Neji could hardly wait either.

**That's Ch.3, Please R&R.**


	4. Jealousy, Drama, and Love

**I can't believe I'm to chapter 4 of this story already and it's getting reviews. I will keep updating this story and hope to have 15 chapters for this story.**

**Chapter 4- "Jealousy, Drama, and Love." **

Neji had never felt this way about someone. It seemed like he couldn't attach to one person easily and he didn't know how to tell Nadia about his feelings. It angered him. He wanted to but something held him back from telling her and he planned to do it soon. Neji noticed that Rock Lee was a little uneasy or he thought he was a little jealous that Nadia was around him a lot but Neji knew and didn't care, he had his eyes on her first and that was how it was going to work.

He needed someone to talk to and he picked Naruto to talk to, Naruto was practicing with his kunai and stopped. Neji seemed unsure how to start the conversation. Naruto eyed him.

"Naruto, have you ever...felt really good around someone, I can't tell if I like someone..." Neji paused. "I...never felt this way before."

"...Huh? Neji, are you trying to tell me that you've never had one crush in your life?!?!" yelled Naruto. "...I knew that's why you came to see me, alright Neji, who is it?"

"I can't tell you that." Neji lied. "...Fine. It's Nadia, I like her, okay? Don't go telling everyone else about this, I worry that she doesn't even like me."

"Nadia?!?! Oh man, Sasuke just told me that he had his eye for her but he didn't sound sure." Naruto replied. "Oh man, this is going to cause a fight for sure."

"_How in the hell does he like her?!?! He doesn't even care about the fan girls that practically worship him!" _thought Neji. _"I'm the one that came out with my feelings..."_

"Naruto, I don't like how Sasuke is liking her now, it makes no sense and you know how both Sakura and Ino are going to get. They both love Sasuke." Neji turned away and glared, he had experienced a new emotion and it was jealousy and he didn't like it.

Naruto looked at Sasuke who saw Nadia and came walking up to her, Neji was very jealous and envied Sasuke because he thought he was going to lose out to him and lose Nadia as well. It was painful to watch as he even talked to Nadia, Neji knew if he was this jealous that his feelings were more then just liking her and Nadia was unaware or she wasn't even sure about her own feelings toward Neji though they almost kissed each other the last time in his room.

"Sasuke, this can't happen. Sakura has a thing for you the most and if she found out that her friend is having a relationship with her "man" then hell would happen." Nadia replied.

"Nadia, I like you but Sakura sometimes takes it too far to tell me that she likes me." Sasuke confessed. "You can still like me, Sakura can get over me..."

"You've been hanging around me lately and she is suspicious and checks every time to make sure I'm not stealing you or making moves on you." Nadia looked at Sasuke. "I like someone."

"Nadia, it's okay." Sasuke grinned. "Never mind, I used to but I don't like anyone right now."

"That's okay Sasuke, I guess I don't have to worry anymore but we're still friends right?" Nadia saw Sasuke and he smiled, they're were still friends, they began talking about other things.

Neji was still watching them talk and have a good time, Naruto ran to talk to Sasuke and found out the news and ran back to Neji. Neji felt like he was losing Nadia. Naruto smiled and told Neji that Sasuke didn't like anyone and that the crush was only for awhile. Neji still feared that Nadia would only see him as a friend and it bothered him but he felt like she had her eyes out for him.

Neji felt his jealousy loosen its grip, he was glad Nadia wasn't out of his reach anymore.

Naruto looked at Nadia and she watched Naruto, Neji felt something was going on and glared at Naruto.

"Jeez Neji! I wasn't checking her out, god, you seem really jealous when that happens!" Naruto yelled. "That means your obsessed with her! Who knew you'd actually feel this way..."

"Argh! I do not feel that way around her...okay, maybe I'm liking her more then ever now but...I can't get myself to say that around her..." Neji turned away. "She is...nice."

Naruto began laughing. "I bet you stalk her too! Who knew Neji Hyuuga turned out to be a perverted stalker!"

"I'm not! I'm warning you Naruto, I don't stalk Nadia! Give me one good reason why I would do that, see, you can't even come up with one." Neji looked at Nadia, she always seemed more beautiful when he saw her. "...Neji Hyuuga isn't a stalker."

Naruto laughed harder as Nadia looked over at the hyperactive ninja who was beet red. Neji growled and began walking away until he bumped face to face with Nadia, she blushed lightly and began giggling softly with Neji widening his eyes. Neji didn't know what to do and focused on her brown eyes, he suddenly couldn't talk.

Neji went closer to Nadia as they tried to kiss again but Naruto grabbed her hand and hauled off to class.

"Come on Nadia, were going to be late for class!" Naruto ran in front of her. "Come on!"

"Naruto! Neji wanted to do something important! Wait!" Nadia looked back at Neji who was traveling until he jumped and landed on Nadia with the both of them on the ground. Nadia blushed heavily as Neji moved closer, he went for her lips as Nadia kissed him. Neji went for her neck as Nadia grabbed his long hair, Neji only realized that it was one of his thoughts and wasn't happening in real life.

Nadia laid on the ground and Neji helped her up as she ran off to class and gave Neji an attractive stare, his heart almost went out of his chest as he walked to class.

Nadia had a new assigned seat and it was next to both Rock Lee and Neji. Neji couldn't believe she was given a seat next to him, how was he going to focus in class? Neji thought that it was all a coincidence and it was because Rock Lee wanted her to seat next to him the next class and got his wish. Neji was getting better with being less nervous around Nadia, it still happened though.

Today was an exam day. Everyone but Sakura seemed so excited to take the test. Nadia knew it was going to be a little hard but she would try her best to complete it, Neji saw her confidence as she began taking the test. She looked at Neji, he was working hard at his test and doing the best he could do at it. Rock Lee began noticing something about the two of them but he erased the thought and thought that nothing was going on between them.

He saw Neji smile a little and smirk a little at her, Rock Lee saw how he looked at her and became jealous.

"_Look at him! Smiling and looking at Nadia, I knew there's something going on with the both of them. He acts like he has no interest and I know he does!"_ thought Lee. _"...He's lucky!"_

An hour had passed and Naruto was one of the last people to finish his test. It was always the "Technique" part of the test that blanked his mind. He tried answering some questions and it didn't work, it was like his brain didn't work. Kakashi came over and looked at Naruto.

"Alright Naruto, hand in your test." he replied. "...The test is over Naruto."

"What!?!? Give me five more minutes!" Naruto began to panic. "...Never mind, just take the test...I didn't do so well after all..."

"Hmm, I see." Kakashi replied. "We have work on technique and some of the others, don't worry Naruto, you'll get it."

Kakashi walked out of the classroom leaving Naruto confused. He hated tests, especially ones that were unexpected and weren't ready for. It was lunch time and Naruto went to go get ramen for his lunch, he noticed Nadia was talking to Neji away from everyone else. He hid behind a tree and listened to their conversation, Naruto knew if he did get caught, it wasn't going to be Sakura who would hit him this time. Naruto laughed quietly as he watched them.

Neji began talking.

"Nadia, I have something to tell you...it's been going on for awhile now." Neji seemed nervous. "There is a certain person I really like but I can't tell her how I feel..."

"Oh, how strongly do feel?" asked Nadia. "...Neji, do you think it's lust or is love when you see her? You can tell me."

"I think it's lust. No..no..love...um, both." Neji couldn't stop staring into Nadia's eyes. "I really like her but I'm afraid she won't accept my liking toward her."

"Neji, you have to her soon. It's better to know now then later." she replied. "You can tell me."

"Nadia, I...I...I...uh, I...lo...lov..." Neji was interrupted by Rock Lee who was stuck and Nadia went to go help him. "Argh! Damn it! I'll never tell her, it's just one secret she'll never know!"

Neji ran after Nadia who was trying to help Rock Lee get out of the trap that was set. Neji was upset, he didn't want anyone else intruding or disrupting their conversation. He had it with trying to tell Nadia and despite his actions began trying again to tell her again about his feelings, it wasn't easy for Neji but he kept trying.

Rock Lee knew was going on, and left things alone because he wanted to see Neji succeed even though it would leave him jealous and mad that Nadia wasn't after him but Rock Lee knew his chance would come, sooner or later.

Neji stopped in mid sentence and tried to tell Nadia again, Nadia couldn't tell what he was trying to say.

"Nadia, what I'm trying to say is that I...I kind of...no, I...I...I lo...lo...I can't tell you this..." Neji looked on the ground and back up. "I'm not ready to tell you about this..."

"Neji...are you trying to say that you...like me?" Nadia blushed heavily. "Is that it?"

"No. Never mind it wasn't that..." Neji moved on to another subject. "I can't tell you about it, you'll have to wait." Neji began walking home, he turned to Nadia and walked home.

"_Oh, Neji." _Nadia thought. _"You must be so mad at yourself that you can't tell your secret but I think I know it, he really does admire me. Maybe we'll tell each other one day."_

Tenten walked near Nadia. She saw the lustful look on her face and knew something was going on between them, she looked at Nadia closely and she could see that Nadia was falling for him.

"Oh! Tenten! I'm sorry...I was caught in the moment, uh, It was like I wasn't here." Nadia blushed lightly. "Okay, I'll tell the truth, I have my eye on Neji now."

"I knew it! You always acted a different way around him, this is so exciting!" Tenten hugged Nadia. "I knew you would find somebody, Neji is your type."

"...Tenten! Never mind, you're right I do love him I guess." Nadia felt better that she admitted her feelings. "Tenten, didn't you find a boyfriend yet? You must have by now."

Tenten blushed. She had a boyfriend but wouldn't tell Nadia all about it, she said she wasn't ready to tell people about that relationship but told Nadia the things they did while on vacation. Nadia wished she could go on a vacation with Neji, they would be alone in paradise. Sakura was angry and so was Ino, Sasuke thought he didn't like Nadia but he changed his mind.

He began liking her causing drama between Sakura, her, and Ino.

Nadia was unaware of it. Sakura and Ino walked up and surrounded Nadia, she had no idea what was going on.

"Nadia, Sasuke likes you again!" Sakura growled and frowned. "You have to teach me how to flirt with him."

"No way Sakura, she's teaching me how to _flirt_ with Sasuke!" yelled Ino. "Nadia, don't listen to that annoying hag! She can't even get anyone but Rock Lee and I think her ex-boyfriend, Naruto!"

"What?!?! Naruto and I are teammates not _girlfriend_ and _boyfriend_!" Sakura couldn't believe it. "I don't even like Rock Lee! I like Sasuke Uchiha!"

"Who says that?!?!" yelled Ino. "I can't believe this, billboard brow! He's my _MAN_ and not yours!"

"_Sasuke is going to hear it now." _thought Nadia. _"This is one screwed up love triangle." _

Nadia watched her friends bicker on and on about Sasuke, she separated the both of them and tried to make the fighting stop but it seemed endless and it was because of Sasuke. Nadia and Tenten quickly walked away from the scene and bumped into Sasuke who felt guilty about turning this into a drama scene, Nadia pulled him aside and looked at him.

"Nadia, you have understand, I didn't say anything." Sasuke realized he shouldn't feel guilty. "They thought I was turned on by you and got ideas."

"Oh my god, you have be kidding me." said Nadia. "You're my friend Sasuke, they're taking this too far, again."

"Well, it's not their fault." Sasuke replied. "It happens in everyday life with most girls."

Nadia looked at her friends still arguing until they faced away from each other. Sasuke walked in the middle of them and talked to Sakura, she looked at Nadia who gave her a confused look. She ran to Nadia. Ino growled and walked away, Nadia seemed more confused.

"I'm sorry you had to see that Nadia." replied Sakura. "It sometimes can get ugly between me and Ino, if you don't like Sasuke then who are you after?"

"Neji Hyuuga." Nadia blushed. "I think he's hot and I really like him."

"Really? I could see you two together, Neji is hot!" Sakura smiled. "So, have you guys told each other yet?...It looks like you haven't."

"I think he's afraid to tell me." Nadia replied. "He doesn't want his feelings rejected but I think he knows I won't do that."

Sakura looked at Sasuke who was reading a book. Nadia already knew about Sakura and Sasuke, Nadia thought Sasuke was interesting or a mysterious person because he only talked a little bit and he looked like he was mystery to Nadia. Sasuke saw Sakura approach him and put his book down, he jumped up in the tree and watched everyone walk around. Nadia was watching Neji practice from far away, he seemed really into his training until he was caught up in his thoughts and looked in the distance.

Nadia watched him. He seemed upset that he couldn't share the secret he wanted with her, Nadia had never felt this strong about someone. It was hard for both of them to express the feelings that they wanted to. Sakura watched Nadia again, she wished she could be more like her because she was so close to getting into a relationship and Sakura wasn't getting anywhere and she didn't know if Sasuke liked her or not.

Ino and Sakura fought so often that it even made Sakura sick of it, she didn't like how they often did just because of Sasuke.

Ino was Sakura's first friend that she ever made and now they were at war over Sasuke. Sakura walked over to Nadia.

"Nadia, I think you're going to get Neji." she replied. "You're taking you're time with him and I think that's how a reltionship should start."

"Were still friends but I know..." Nadia stopped. "...we'll end up having higher feelings."

The sun began to set and Nadia watched Neji leave. He turned around again and got a last look at Nadia before he left, he couldn't believe he began feeling a stronger connection with her. He enjoyed being around her but Neji still had the thought of telling her and was upset, all over again.

**Please R&R.**


	5. Set The Bird Free

**Chapter 5- "Set The Bird Free."**

Neji watched the birds eat on the porch, his mind wasn't right and Hinata couldn't help but notice that Neji was upset by something, he seemed tense about something. He began reading a book, Hinata sat down with him and she looked at him. Neji looked up and looked away.

"Neji, is something...wrong?" replied Hinata. "You seem sad, is it about Nadia?"

"...Hinata, I know you're trying to help but...I don't feel like...talking" Neji replied. "I just want to be alone, that's all."

Hinata got up and left her cousin to be alone, Neji looked closer at one of the birds that was injured. He watched it as it struggled to fly and get any food, Neji didn't want to admit that he was depressed and it was off and on. He guessed that he was tired from training for the exams and wanted to rest and reflect, Nadia came into his thoughts, he wanted to say something and it never came out, that's what made Neji upset.

He gripped his fists and decided to tell her when she came back from her mission, he walked silently to his room and lied on his bed. Neji guessed he needed time to himself so he could think better and he felt better that he did.

The injured bird still stood outside, Neji watched it walk and fall and try the same things over again to walk correctly, it couldn't and sighed. Neji walked out to it and offered it food as it ate quickly, he picked up the bird and brought it back to the house and put it in the cage.

Neji looked into the cage. "The world is too big for you if you are injured...you need someone to look out for you."

The bird wheezed. It looked like it wasn't going to make it, Neji eye's changed. Was this how Nadia felt when she was in her clan? She had told Neji that not everything went her way and she was an outcast due to her inability to do many of her Justu's and because of her rare Spiritual chakra. He felt regret, for telling Nadia that she was a failure not likely to succeed and she was going to.

She was a genius in her clan because she had perfected most of her moves and worked hard, he wanted to apologize if she still remembered what happened. Neji wanted to get rid of the feeling of "regret" he was having. It would be harder then it looked.

"_Nadia." _Neji replied. _"I feel regret then I feel sorrow when I'm afraid that you do not view me as a lover but just as friends, it's more then that."_

Neji suddenly smiled, it was like he was out of his sadness alreadywhen he heard a knock on the door. He ran to the door and opened it, Nadia stood in front and walked in, she was always happy and enjoyed coming to see Neji. Neji began feeling nervous when he brought her up to his room.

"Nadia. I have something to say and I feel regret when I see you." Neji replied. "It seems I feel regret when I fought you, you were right, you were destined to be a ninja."

"Neji, you don't have to say that you're sorry." Nadia smiled. "That's what you believed and I forgive you and plus your seal was making it seem like things couldn't get any worse."

"...I feel like my behavior has let everyone down, especially Lee." Neji sighed. "He may never forgive me for mocking him, does he know that I've warmed up to him?"

"He knows, we were talking about it the other day." Nadia replied. "Neji if you're upset, you don't have to be...you're okay, it's in the past."

Nadia walked near the cage, she saw a bird in it and smiled at Neji, his heart melted as she did it. He felt like it was time to tell her the truth about everything, his confidence went up. Nadia watched the bird move around, she was happy that Neji was caring for it as he bandaged the birds wing. It chirped then wheezed again, Neji fed it medicine to stop the wheezing. It chirped again.

"It's name is Kudmo, he needs a lot of care if he wants to go back to where he was." Neji replied. "...I want him to get better so he can fly again and I can release him."

"It's cute Neji." Nadia replied. "He seems to like you a lot, I like how he's looking at you, it's sweet."

"Nadia, I need to tell you a secret." said Neji, his heart began to beat faster and he seemed really hot. "You need to know this, I can't keep it from you anymore...it's about my feelings."

"You can trust me Neji, I won't tell." Nadia smiled. "Do you like someone?"

"Nadia, you need to know something about me. I don't normally like someone this way but you need to know the truth after the two years I've known you." Neji blushed lightly. "I feel...I feel...I...I...um, never mind, maybe now is not the time for this, I really wanted to tell you."

Neji stepped closer and kissed Nadia, Nadia touched his long hair as he touched Nadia's. Nadia pulled away from Neji's kiss, it was passionate. It was only Neji's thoughts again, he began to hate imagining his romance when he could offer it, Nadia looked away and looked out the window. Neji admired her beauty as her hair blew in the wind, she looked like a goddess to Neji.

"Nadia, you seem unsure about something, what it is?" Neji stepped closer to her. "Does this have to do with me, I sense it does..."

"Neji..." she whispered. "What do you feel when you see me? I see a warm hearted leader with everything she could ever want but she doesn't know how to fall in love."

"I don't know how to explain it, if I did then you would be in shock." replied Neji. "I see...a beautiful women who will be a strong leader, she will also learn to love."

"Neji..." Nadia blushed, she was caught up in the moment and couldn't speak. "Oh, Neji..."

Neji grabbed her hand as she looked at him, she knew that Neji was attracted to her. She began opening her heart and trust to Neji, he let her lie on her shoulder as they watched the moon in the sky. Neji stroked her hair, as she sighed, Nadia couldn't love him anymore then she did. Neji looked at her closely, she seemed so relaxed and smiled lustfully at Neji, he began cradling her as his lavender eyes closely guarded her with his stares.

Nadia knew that in the next few days that they would be sent on their last mission together and they wouldn't see each other until they were sixteen, she was upset that it had happened so fast. She didn't want to leave Neji, she loved him.

" _She knows that our last days together are coming, I only wished I could of told her how I felt but now I know that she loves me and she would never do something to end it." _thought Neji.

Kudmo chirped softly, he was beginning to feel better but he need a lot of strength to recover from his accident. Hinata stood in the doorway as she watched Neji and Nadia talk about things that were romance related, they also talked about tomorrow's mission, Hinata smiled as she saw Nadia talk to Neji and tell him things about him that she liked. She almost made a noise.

"_Naruto." _she thought._ "I hope you see me in this way...I knew Neji loved her, he seemed so passionate about it and didn't want to admit it but now he has. He loves her and she loves him."_

"Nadia, I know tomorrow is our last day together but I can't help but feel some sadness." Neji replied. "Will you still love me after I leave because I love you."

Neji grinned. He finally confessed his love for Nadia, Nadia looked at him. "...Yes, I love you Neji and I don't want to forget you...I love you Neji."

Neji put Nadia in front of him, Nadia knew he wanted to kiss her. They had tried a couple times before but they never got close to actually doing it but this time they were ready. Neji moved closer and Nadia followed, Neji looked around to make sure he wasn't interrupted or startledto ruin the moment and moved closer. Nadia's lips touched his as they began kiss. Neji touched Nadia's hair as it blew in the wind, he couldn't stop he wanted it to last.

Nadia put her fingers in his hair and grabbed tight. Hinata got excited from watching them show affection to each other, she could only imagine what Naruto would do if he felt that way and knocked over a book from daydreaming. Neji stopped. He saw nothing and continued giving Nadia his attention.

Nadia realized that Neji did love her, she could see in his emotions. He held her tight like he wouldn't let go over her. He parted from her as she blushed heavily. Neji got up and watched the moon go by, Nadia wrapped her fingers around Neji's, he couldn't resist and gripped her. It was going to be hard to let go but Nadia had training to do and had to return home to fix her damaged clan. She had heard that serval of the members had come out of hiding and had returned.

Neji only hoped that with the missions he got that he could see Nadia more but he knew that it was a small chance. Nadia smiled as she saw a shooting star go by, she closed her eyes and made a wish, Neji noticed that she saw it and smiled.

"Neji. Are you allowed to have visitors stay the night?" asked Nadia. "I want to stay over."

"Yes, you can stay in my room, if you want to." Neji walked back to the house. "Are you coming?"

"Yeah, let me get my things." Nadia replied. "Thanks for letting me stay over."

Neji invited her in and began talking about other things, Neji realized that he did have a girlfriend and someone to confide in when he needed it. He wanted the two years to pass.

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxXXxXx

The mission was underway. Nadia, Neji, and Naruto where running. The Sound Nins had attacked them while they were on the trail, it seemed Nadia knew all too well that Orochimaru had his eyes on her again. He had failed so many times to catch her and was about to make this his last attempt to finally catch her. He was outraged whenever he saw the empty hands of his retrievers, it only made him want her more to be on the opposing side and take out everyone else.

Nadia had gotten stronger and began attacking the Sound nins head on, she noticed that the sound they produced didn't bother her, the spiritual chakra prevented it from doing any harm to her. She had her encounters before with them, Kin and Dosu had tried to take her but she ended up beating Kin to mercy and Dosu only stopped in the middle of it to realize that she had a powerful technique. He usually would challenge someone's power but left Nadia alone for his own sake.

This time it was Kidomaru, Nadia began trying to attack him but she realized that he was "distance attacker" he didn't want to have close contact. Neji saw that Nadia was getting upset that she couldn't attack him in any other way and began using her "Hand to Eye" techniques to single him out, she saw the web and realized that she was stuck to a tree by the web and couldn't move. Kidomaru began laughing, Nadia glared at him with her Sharigan eyes, she wanted to do her "Reverse Torture" but she wasn't near the enemy to do it.

Neji began to panic along with Naruto. Neji glared at Kidomaru, he couldn't believe that web could be that dangerous.

"_I have to get Nadia out of there!" thought Neji. "She has that second technique that could get him distracted but she has to be in close radius!"_

"Don't worry Nadia! We'll get you out of there!" yelled Naruto. "Neji, we have to something! Where's Sasuke? He was with us earlier..."

"I don't know where he is but we have to get Nadia out." Neji was concerned for Nadia as she screamed and tried cutting the web. "...She doesn't deserve to stay that way."

Naruto began trying to cut the web with his kunai and realized that it was really sticky. Nothing seemed to work, he needed another plan. Neji began attacking and saw Naruto try and help Nadia out of the web, Kidomaru stood his ground and watched her scream in fear of him. He laughed.

"What's wrong Nadia? Afraid you're going to die?" laughed Kidomaru. "I'll make sure it's less painful for you but I'll make the others die_ brutally_...!"

"No! I'll never lose to a Sound Nin! I've shown you guys my power, what does Orochimaru want? He never...stops, does he?!?!" Nadia glared at Kidomaru. "He can forget it this time!"

"Ooooh! No wonder he wants you, you could put his "plan" in order..." replied Kidomaru. "He wants world domination, he needs the strongest to do it...and you are one of them he wants..."

"I'd rather watch him puke blood when I chop out that snake tongue of his!" Nadia glared at Kidomaru with more intensity. "Do you want the same to happen you?!?!"

"Man, you've got a mouth for negativity!That'll get you far...for awhile!" Kidomaru began spitting out more webs at Naruto who tried everything to hit him. "It useless to keep trying!"

Neji looked at Nadia, she was getting tired of trying to fight against the web and rested. She began getting ready for "Shifting Worlds Justu", she thought the rocks would be able to free her if she could get them over near her but she couldn't they were too far. Nadia began generating her Spiritual chakra and put near Kidomaru, he felt like his attacks were getting useless and looked at Nadia who had a transformation of a spirit. She had fangs, the ends of her hair were purple, she had sharp nails, and she had deep purple eyeshadow.

She had turned her half Spiritual demon, it wasn't like Naruto's demon but it possessed high chakra and elevated sense of the mind but that was about it no else knew more. Kidomaru couldn't believe and saw Nadia get up.

"_Oh god! Orochimaru wasn't kidding, she does have a half demon! Is he sure this is what he wants?" _thought Kidomaru._ "She could take me out no matter what distance I'm at, I'll have to use full power to get her out and she won't like it...but I have to get rid of her!"_

Nadia attacked Kidomaru until he fell to the ground. He got back up as the two of them got into a heated match. It went on for almost an hour until Kidomaru bested her with her "Reverse Torture." He got out of it and Nadia was too weak to go and fainted. The last thing she was Neji as he looked her, all his concern went for her, he had to do something before it was too late.

XxXxXxxxXxxxXxXxxXxxxXXxxxX

Nadia opened her eyes to see Neji with his hair out and the wooden kunai's stuck to him. He must have been in the worst pain as Nadia counted the five kunai's stuck to him, his headband was on the ground and he fell down. Nadia made sure Naruto was okay and ran toward Neji. He was bleeding and barely moved. Nadia began to cry, this was the worst mission she had ever been on, she saw the dead body of Kidomaru as he lied still. He was dead.

"I...I killed him and I defeated him." Neji replied softly. "I...I...won..."

"Oh Neji, look what he did...I can't believe this...this is the worst..." Nadia began crying as Neji looked up at her. "Why wasn't it me?!?!?! Neji!!!!"

Neji was unable to do anything and was wounded. Nadia watched as his seal began healing him.

He got up and fell down again. They both needed medical attention for their wounds and cuts, Naruto ran over to Nadia to make sure she was okay and nothing else was wrong. He smiled as he saw her perseverance showed right through her, it was clear that Nadia was a fighter and fought until the end. She looked at Neji who she owed her respects to, he looked out for her the whole time. Nadia blushed as Neji kissed her on the cheek, Naruto lost his grin and smiled.

"Man, who knew that Neji Hyuuga would get a girlfriend..." said Naruto. "He really cares for you Nadia, he can't resist you. He really can't..."

"I know, I'm going to miss you Naruto." Nadia replied. "Thanks for helping me when I really needed it and you gave me a lot of confidence when I needed it."

"Aw, I was trying to make things..." Naruto stopped as Nadia kissed him on the cheek. "Nadia, stay with Neji and don't get yourself in any trouble, watch her Neji!"

The sun was begging to set as Neji looked at Nadia. Nadia hugged Neji and he began to smile, Nadia kissed his lips again and he began to smile. Nadia looked at him like she was looking at him for the last time and Neji also looked at her the same way. Nadia began to cry.

"Neji...I don't want to leave you, I'm going to miss you and everyone else." Nadia replied. "I promise that I'm going to see you everyday when I come back, I want our relationship to stay."

"I want it to stay Nadia...don't let things get to you, I'm always with you, don't cry anymore." Neji began taking the tears off her face. "You'll be fine don't worry, I love you Nadia."

"NADIA! Wait!" yelled Rock Lee. "Are you leaving? Do not forget to say goodbye to your friend, Rock Lee!" Rock Lee hugged Nadia tight, he was going to miss her too, they all were going to miss each other. "I will think of you in my travels, I'm going to miss my other side..."

"Rock Lee, you'll be fine. replied Nadia. "Determination or not, you'll get through it. It's going to be tough for everyone and I know it."

Nadia saw Sakura and Ino. She hugged them tightly as Sakura shed her tears with Nadia, she wasn't expecting things to get so emotional for all them but it did and it would be two years before anyone saw each other again, even Hinata hugged Nadia to say goodbye to her. Gaara stood there and watched, he kept his distance and walked away, he didn't want to ruin anything that was going on and watched the sunset. Nadia walked over to him and noticed that Gaara was watching children play, he looked at Nadia and wondered about her, she seemed rare to him.

"Hi, Gaara." she replied. "So, are you going to miss me too? You look upset..."

"Maybe...I...don't know." said Gaara. "You seem so upset to leave, will you come back?"

"Yes Gaara, after I visit and train with my clan." Nadia smiled. "I hope things go well for you..."

Gaara shifted into a half smile then a frown. "Maybe, I'll try. I hope things do go well and not worse for me, I hope your clan fixes itself after all the ordeals." He left into the sunset.

Naruto began to cry and clung to Nadia as she walked. "Naruto, it's only two years, they'll fly by. I promise, Naruto."

"...I'll miss you Nadia, keep training and make sure you don't...give up." Naruto replied as his tears came down. "No, I'll visit you when I'm finished, I want to see your clan."

"I'll make sure you see my clan." Nadia began to cry again. "I'll open the gates so you can come in and see me, Naruto. I'm going to miss you all."

Neji saw her walking in the distance as he ran to catch up to her. He wanted to hug and feel her one last time before she left, he couldn't stand seeing her leave, it strained his heart.Nadia stopped and hugged Neji one last time, they shared a long kiss and Neji let her go.

It was like setting a bird free, he held Kudmo's cage at his side and told one last thing before he was released. Neji grew very close to the bird and wanted to keep him but he need to go back to where he was and grow there. Neji put him on his shoulders and stroked him.

"Kudmo, I have to let you go." replied Neji. "You don't need to be a caged bird anymore, you need to be free and leave where you were again."

Neji began prancing Kudmo to fly but he refused to leave Neji and he tried again until Kudmo flew off in Nadia's direction. Neji saw the empty cage and saw Kudmo fly past Nadia, she stopped and looked back, Neji had just set his own bird free. His spirit was lifted. Nadia began crying as she walked on, Neji also began crying as he watched Kudmo fly away.

"_Father, I think I have found my destiny." _thought Neji. _"Nadia and Naruto have set my free of my cage and of the darkness, I now know what to do with my path and my own destiny."_

Neji watched Nadia's figure get smaller and smaller until it was gone. He looked back and saw a rose appear in his hand, Nadia had given it to him without him seeing it. He sighed as the others cried, he knew he would wait for her, he wanted something more from her and left with Lee.

Nadia only got half way and began crying again. They both knew it would be tough to forget.

**That's Chapter 5. It's a sad way to end part I. R&R**


	6. The Return

**The rating went up because lemons and other things would be coming up in Part II.**

**Part II**

**Chapter 6 "The Return."**

Two years had gone by. Naruto walked up to the gates of where Nadia lived, he hoped to see her after the two years spent away from each other. Naruto had gotten taller, and looked different from two years ago. He looked through the gate and saw many houses, and a graveyard. He realized that the gate was open. Nadia didn't forget that he was coming and remembered to open it for him. Naruto ran inside and looked around to see Nadia, he saw a beautiful woman with longer brown hair anddifferent clothes then before, Naruto couldn't believe that it was Nadia.

She had gotten a little taller and had a shorter skirt then last time with five long black rectangular scarf like shapes attached, she had long sleeved leather like jacket with an undershirt and a moon shaped trinkets hanging off the side of her attached scarf on her skirt. Naruto couldn't believe that out of all the kunoichi's, she had grown the most beautiful. Naruto walked through.

Nadia stopped and stared at Naruto, she couldn't believe how big he had gotten and he smiled sincerely. Nadia rushed over and hugged Naruto, she found it awkward that he grown so big and it seemed that time stayed still over the. Naruto laughed and hugged Naruto again.

"Nadia, look at you, I barely recognized you." Naruto laughed. "I missed you a lot, and this is your village? It looks great."

"Naruto, I still can't get over how tall you've gotten." Nadia replied. "So, have you gone back to Konoha? I'm going in a few days to visit everyone. You look hungry, I've got ramen in my house."

"Oh, that'll be great!" yelled Naruto. "I'm starving, which one is your house?"

Nadia pointed a big house in the middle of all the other houses. Naruto stepped inside, he thought Nadia's house was wonderful and went toward the ramen and began eating. Naruto looked outside the house and saw another person in the courtyard, he guessed that it was Yuudai but it wasn't, it was Wani. Nadia's other cousin, she waved at Naruto and he began blushing. He realized that Nadia was good at cooking now, she began to make more food for her cousins that were playing outside, Yuudai appeared and Naruto went blank, he remembered the saying Nadia had said about him in the exams.

"_Yuudai caused some of the ordeals! I've never forgiven him for hurting me! It wasn't my fault that I had a rare chakra and he didn't. I just wanted us to be close not apart!"_

Naruto slurped quietly as Yuudai came in. He had long spiky black hair and blue eyes. He was also dressed in a traditional dress that the Himnaki males would wear. He looked directly at Naruto and he had fear in his eyes due to it, Nadia looked at Yuudai and smiled. Naruto felt unsure about him and pulled Nadia aside in the next room to talk about him. Nadia went blank.

"Naruto, I know you've heard me say that he has done things that were wrong." said Nadia. "He has warmed up to me and begged for me to forgive for his actions and I have."

"Oh, that's good." replied Naruto. "I thought he was dangerous and I got nervous."

"He never meant to be so cruel to my father until he really felt that his death marked the ordeals. The clan needed a leader and without one it falls apart...kind of like what you said."

Naruto smiled. He was happy Nadia remembered one of his quotes, he had always said it was better to stick together then go alone at things. Naruto went up to Yuudai and talked about things with him, Yuudai laughed at the jokes Naruto would tell in one of the books he was reading and they talked on and on about their villages and other comparisons.

Yuudai went in the back and began cutting wood for a bonfire that the villagers were building, Naruto saw that they're were having a feast and a celebration for her leadership. Nadia smiled as they did it.

"_Huh? She is a leader but she has no with her...where's Neji?" _thought Naruto. _"I hope they haven't forgotten each other...He's in Konoha probably waiting for her."_

Nadia saw Naruto go toward Wani and began flirting with her, Nadia laughed as Naruto followed her all over the place and began helping her with washing clothes and cleaning houses. Wani blushed a little and watched Naruto smile and turn work into fun. All the children wanted to help.

"Nadia, I think Naruto is cute." she beamed. "He seems so much mature from the stories you told me about, I guess he has grown up."

"Wani! You're embarrassing him!" laughed Nadia as he saw Naruto blush heavily. "Naruto is fun to be around, I loved going everywhere with him."

Naruto realized that time was short and had to get going, he hugged Nadia again and ran off before bumping into Neji who also looked different. He had longer hair, a robe, and seemed taller. He eyed Naruto and smiled, Naruto waved and ran down the road to the next village. Neji was tracking when he was in front of Nadia's village.

His feelings flooded back and he began to blush, he still wanted Nadia and a new feeling had entered his mind. He couldn't wait to see her, he started up the hill and saw the village, he bumped into Wani and asked for Nadia.

"Oh, Nadia...she's taking a shower right now, are you a friend of her's?" Wani asked

"I'm her boyfriend...my name is Neji Hyuuga." Neji replied. "We were in love a long time ago, I really want to see her..."

"...She's over there, go up there." Wani replied. _"Where is she getting all these hot guys from? Naruto and Neji have to be my best pick out the ones I've seen."_

Neji walked through the trail and saw a shower house, where Nadia had one by herself. He began to walk slowly and opened the door where he saw Nadia behind a screen showering, he began to feel perverted and wanted to see her the way she was, he felt erotic and seeing Nadia behind the screen made him more erotic then usual. He pulled away the screen and got in a corner and began watching Nadia's every move as her long hair trailed behind her, she looked sultry to Neji and Neji kept his eyes on every inch of her body, Nadia turned around as she saw a shadow near the corner where Neji was, Neji walked out and waited for her.

The erotic feeling still was on him and he kept thinking about what could of happened if he was caught. Nadia changed and came out of the shower, she looked to see Neji waiting on a rock for her. She ran toward him and hugged him. Neji felt his emotions surge, was he feeling something else? He was unsure of it.

"Neji!" Nadia yelled. "I've missed you so much, what are you doing here?"

"Looking for you." He said as he handed her a rose. "I'd never forget you Nadia, I made that promise two years ago and I've...kept it."

"Oh, Neji. I knew you wouldn't forget, I really knew you wouldn't." Nadia hugged Neji tighter as he patted Nadia. "How did you know where to find me?"

"I bumped into Naruto on the way here, he seemed late for something." Neji laughed as he eyed Nadia, she felt Neji's hands go up her skirt and tug at her thong. Nadia put her hands near Neji's and pulled them away, Neji realized that she wasn't ready and stood up. "What's wrong Nadia? You don't feel ready for it yet, I'll wait if that's what you want me to do."

"Neji." she blushed. "I didn't know you were ready for that...that's very affectionate to touch me that way."

"Nadia, I wanted to see if you were ready but I don't want to do it too early." Neji replied. "I can't believe I feel this way about you, I want to date more."

"We should, we only went on three major dates when we were fourteen." said Nadia. "It seemed like everyday was date when we were together two years ago."

Neji saw that Nadia had longer hair then last time. She also looked more beautiful when she got older and thought the same thing as Naruto when he said that she was the one that fitted beauty more after growing up. Neji loved everything about her and wanted her to love him the same way. Nadia sighed lustfully as she saw Neji sit on the bench.

Nadia got on his lap and began kissing him, Neji saw that she showed more passion when she kissed him. Neji kissed Nadia as she grabbed his hair, she hadn't done this in years and had been faithful to Neji even when most of the males in her village including Yuudai wanted her. Yuudai had moved on and decided to wait. All she wanted was Neji, he was her first true love. Neji felt the same.

"Neji." she replied. "Are you sure you can wait to do it? It's a challenge for a lot of men but I still think you can do it Neji."

"...I don't know, something made me touch you that way." Neji looked away, he was embarrassed. "I guess I'm embarrassed of exploring sex."

"I guess were both not ready, we'll get there Neji." Nadia replied. "Don't worry about it."

"I guess I'm overreacting or thinking wrong." Neji cracked a smile. "Nadia, are you coming?"

Nadia blushed. She liked how Neji touched her, he was gentle and wanted to be careful with her as best as he could. Neji cared deeply and Nadia realized that he smiled a lot more then in the past and other things. Neji seemed intimate, he began to play around with her as Neji's erotic behavior faded. Nadia began telling Neji about everything that went on and he began laughing.

"Rock Lee thought about you a lot when you were gone." Neji replied. "Tenten couldn't help but think something was missing and she asked about you everyday."

"I miss them all, I really should go to Konoha." Nadia looked at Neji. "Neji, can you take me there? I really want to go...I miss everyone."

"...Sure, I feel like going myself." said Neji. "Nadia, I've missed you a lot, I want to get closer to you and love you even more..."

"Oh, Neji...You love me so much, I love you too and I'm glad you came to see me." Nadia replied as she grabbed Neji's hand, they began holding hands.

Naruto busted into the yard causing all the chickens to screech and cause half the villagers to become confused and run after their chickens. Naruto began laughing as the scene went on. Nadia shook her head and smiled, whatever the news was, it seemed important for Naruto. Neji eyed Naruto, he seemed all over the place in one day and couldn't stop moving.

"Sorry Nadia!" replied Naruto. "I guess I've gotten too excited over a couple things..."

"Jeez Naruto, what news is this important that you had to come back and tell me?" asked Nadia.

"What news? Oh, the news...We're having a party in Konoha!" Naruto began jumping. "You guys have to get there! We have to get there! It's happening tonight, and it ends at three!"

"Neji and I are coming, come on Neji, it'll be fun and I haven't been out for awhile." Nadia shot Neji an attractive stare. "You've always said that you wanted to try dancing."

Neji gave Nadia a unsure look. _"I'm probably the worst person that knows how to do that, Naruto would do a better job then me."_

They began walking together down the trail to Konoha, Naruto led the way as Neji and Nadia chased after him. Nadia realized that Naruto had gotten a lot faster then he was two years ago and was tearing through trees like it was a cakewalk for him Naruto was happy that his friends were going and he hardly wait to go to the party and take his first sip of wine and party hard.

Naruto stopped. He couldn't believe that he saw the city bustling with people. "I missed this place! It hasn't changed one bit!"

As they walked down the street, Nadia bumped into Jiraiya who eyes lit up. Neji rolled his eyes and kept his eyes on Nadia, jealousy began creeping in Neji. He didn't want to lose his woman. Jiraiya circled Nadia and began checking her out, he couldn't believe she had blossomed into a pretty girl and he went crazy further causing Nadia to bust out laughing and Jiraiya wouldn't stop gazing and giving her a "15" for every pose she did.

Neji rolled his eyes again and he pulled Nadia back to where he was. Naruto realized that Neji still was in love with Nadia.

"Mmm, this is Nadia?" asked Jiraiya. "I can't believe this...she's gorgeous and the most prettiest thing I've ever seen! She looks great!"

"Um, Jiraiya, you should know something..." Naruto stopped. "Nadia isn't...she isn't what I call "single" at the moment...she's taken."

"WHAT?!?! By who? I have a right to know who has this gorgeous woman!" yelled Jiraiya. "Alright, who is with her? I can't believe this...she's perfect for me!"

"Jiraiya, don't you see that Neji is closer to Nadia?" asked Naruto. "I can't believe you missed that they are holding hands!"

Jiraiya looked at the couple's hands, they were together. He couldn't believe that she fell for Neji and he kept thinking that she belonged to a more older sage who was fifty-three and was wiser. Nadia didn't think so, she clung to Neji and gave Jiraiya the "This is who I'm with" look and winked at him.

Jiraiya sighed, he had to lose another pretty girl to someone else, again. Naruto cracked up and began laughing at the sage who still had lust in his eyes.

"You...you'd be better off getting with Tsunade!" laughed Naruto. "I could see it now!"

"No, Naruto." replied the sage. "Back in the day, I peeped on her this one time and I got my two arms broken and a couple things wrong with me when I did it. She's one tough woman."

Nadia laughed harder and looked at Jiraiya. He didn't like how she was laughing but laughed anyway. "I like Nadia, you have a good woman, Neji. Take care of her, she probably won't age."

Jiraiya got his sake and began chasing after another woman that had walked by. Neji grinned as the sage ran on, he knew that if Nadia had gone with him the same incident would happen to him and Nadia would be on him for cheating. They continued on until Nadia bumped into Sakura who barely recognized her, Ino also couldn't recognize her.

"Oh, I'm sorry I didn't...Nadia? Nadia! You're back!" exclaimed Sakura. "I'm so glad you came back! I missed you a lot of the time."

"This is Nadia?" asked Ino. "Wow, she looks totally different, I knew she'd end up with Neji, look at them."

Sakura glanced at Neji and Nadia, Nadia hugged Neji tightly as Neji patted her gently and showed affection. Sakura still wondered about Sasuke, she felt unsure about how she felt around him and felt happy for Nadia that she had someone to care and love her. She smiled.

"_Seeing Nadia care for Neji...I can only remember that I still feel that way for Sasuke..."_Thought Sakura._ "...Nadia, you've grown even stronger and you now love someone..."_

Nadia saw an unfamiliar ninja walk by, it took her awhile to get who it was and it was SaiSai realized that he had seen Nadia before but couldn't remember where, Sai saw two beautiful women he liked. Nadia and Ino, not Sakura. Sai decided to introduce himself but he hoped the wrong "colorful language" wouldn't come out of his mouth and someone would get insulted. Nadia saw him come out and he walked up to the group, Nadia looked at Sai and didn't think anything. She waited for him to say something. He smiled and began talking.

"Nadia, I believe you remember me. My name is...Sai." he replied. "I visited your village a long time ago."

"...Oh, I remember you, you bad mouthed Yuudai and he was upset." Sai froze, he realized that he had made a bad impression the first time to Nadia ruining his chances with her. "You also had dinner with us that evening and stayed a couple days, I remember you Sai"

"Oh, I didn't realize you remembered that little "incident" with my colorful language..." replied Sai. "...I see that you're visiting, you must be coming to the party I've been hearing about."

"Neji and I are both going and we expec..."

"Wait, Neji is your boyfriend...I didn't realized you had eyes set on someone, I thought you were still single..."

Neji shifted to the side and eyed Sai, he wasn't jealous but it seemed Sai was but he seemed interested in Ino. It made no real sense to be that way, Sai was playing a love triangle and it was one that had more bad chances then good chances and he wasn't going to play games..._yet._

He walked away as he looked back at Nadia, he wanted to ask her out now and felt confident and forgot that Neji and her were together. Neji didn't care and sat on a rock and watched him leave.

Rock Lee appeared not too soon, he walked passed Nadia and realized that she had blossomed beautifully then ever. He looked back and walked up to her, he was hesitant to hug her but did it tightly as she smiled. She was so happy to see Rock Lee.

His eyes lit up and he began blushing, Sakura realized that he was liking someone else and she began laughing because it was someone who wasn't single and trouble could start between Neji and him again.

"_Aaah, she looks so beautiful, I barely could recognize her!" _Lee thought. _"She has grown."_

"Rock Lee! You almost looked like Gai to me, you look very mature." Nadia smiled. "How have things been going? You look great, I missed a lot for the years I've been gone."

"So have I, Nadia." Lee smiled. "You look...so, pretty...I can not believe you look so pretty and mature now. Everyone should look at you."

"Neji came to visit me the other day, and we haven't forgotten our love for one another. We're still together." Nadia smiled and Neji also cracked a smile. "I love him so much."

Rock Lee went into shock and almost went into jealousy. _"Why? Why didn't she pick me? Why Neji? I'm better then him...I...I don't care, I'll like her either way."_

"You seemed a little surprised, Lee."

"I am! After two years and you guys still have it together?" Lee grinned. "That is a rare relationship, that shows that you guys care."

Lee looked at Neji, Neji grinned at him. Having jealousy now would harm their relationship and Sai didn't forget his plans of trying to date Nadia but Rock Lee didn't that strongly yet and soon would. Neji was unaware that feelings were real and it would be real once they started showing.

Neji watched Nadia as the decorations blew in the wind and everyone talked on.


	7. Let Me Own You

**Chapter7-"Let Me Own You."**

Neji opened the gate to Nadia's village. He knew where her house was and opened the door to her room. She slept soundly as Neji watched her sleep, she looked like she was dreaming about him or was having lustful thoughts. Neji got beside her bed and kissed her neck. Nadia opened her eyes as she kissed Neji, she loved to see him and most of the villagers knew him or saw them engage in love like activities. He broke away from her as he allowed her to get up, he brought a tray close to her and put it in front of her.

She blushed violently. Neji had made breakfast for her and it had just been made, the aroma caught Nadia by surprise and Neji began spoonfeeding her.

"Oh, Neji. That's so sweet, you do this almost every weekend." Nadia laid close to Neji chest as he feed her, she realized that there was chocolates being fed to her and Neji patted her gently. She always let Neji give her "special treatment" and she hardly had to wait long for it to come. "What is it, Neji? Do you need me?"

"I hardly could get you up last week, you drank so much that it shocked me." Neji grinned. "I didn't drink, I'm intolerant to alcohol and I can't believe that I had two drinks."

"You should of seen Lee, he was intoxicated more than I was. He passed out after his "Drunken fist" went out of order, he shouldn't have chugged his drink." Nadia began laughing. "I've seen dancing but not like what I saw there."

"You should of seen Gaara and Kankuro, they were the worst dancers possibly there." Neji grinned and began laughing, something he normally didn't do. "...I can't believe I won a dance off and I thought I was doing so bad...I still had a good time."

Neji put a heart-shaped container on Nadia's bed. She undid the bow and grinned seductively at Neji, he knew Nadia loved chocolate and bought her a box of them. Every fantasy was Nadia, he wanted to stop playing them but they played him. Neji had been faithful and Nadia had also been faithful. He was becoming erotic, he didn't want to be but he felt it and wanted to touch every part of her and make her want him even more.

Nadia went behind a screen and began undressing. Neji didn't bother to see her like that again, he already did and was waiting for the right time, he couldn't stop staring at her curves and the way she undid every strip of clothes until the last pieces hit the ground. He couldn't wait for the night to set, he would doing what he wanted for the year he waited.

He was going to have Nadia worshiping him by the end of the night.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXx

It was windy as the wind chimes blew. The moon was full as it made it's reflection across the water. Neji was following Nadia as she went past his house, he knew the time was getting close. The lights were out but Neji's room was the only one with light and Nadia stared at it, she wondered if Neji was watching her or if someone else was. She looked back and saw nothing. Neji watched her and slowly walked behind her until she turned back again.

She was getting self-conscious of her surroundings and continued walking until she finally saw Neji waiting at the front door of his house. Nadia stopped and watched Neji, he came toward the gate.

"Nadia, it's late, what are you doing out here?" asked Neji. "Where are you going?"

"...I was coming back from the mountains with Sai and..."

"Did he do anything? If he touched you...I'll hurt him..." Neji said it darkly, Sai had been messing around the week before with trying to get Nadia. "...I'm not trying to be overprotective of you, he's played long enough and you're not single anyway."

"...He fails to understand that. Neji, are you waiting for me? Do you want me to come inside with you? I will if you want me to."

"Yes. Go to my room, I want to see you, we have things to try..." Neji lead Nadia up to his room, Nadia liked how everything was in place and noticed that everything was just right. Neji locked the door, Nadia began to get tense as Neji stepped forward. "Nadia, I want you."

"Wait, Neji I don't think I'm ready for this...I..." Neji began kissing Nadia as he grabbed her affectionately, Nadia tried to refuse to tease Neji but the feeling made her feel so good she wanted more of it, she grabbed his long hair and tugged it slightly making Neji erotic more and he began to get passionate. "Not ready for...what?" He broke away and threw Nadia on the bed as he got on top of her and began to pull off her top so everything showed, Nadia froze as Neji bit her neck as she let a soft mewl.

Neji moved down her chest and licked her stomach and kissed her all the way up to her lips. Neji removed her thong and threw it to the side as he opened her. Nadia gasped.

She realized Neji began pleasuring her. The pain shocked Nadia, she began to moan as Neji inserted the second finger and pleasured her more. Neji smiled at Nadia, he liked how she was.

"It'll only hurt for a little while Nadia...It might hurt the first time but you can handle it." Neji crooned. "You're wet...and you look so good."

"Enh! Neji." Nadia moaned. "...It hurts..."

Neji did it faster, Nadia began feeling it as she let at a louder moan for Neji. Neji took out his fingers and licked them, the taste was so good that Neji didn't beg to have more he began to lick Nadia. He went fast then slowed the tempo down, Nadia whimpered as Neji tasted more of her. He realized that Nadia wasn't making much noise for him, she looked at him tauntingly and was waiting for him to do it right.

Neji bit Nadia's neck as she screamed and her body became tense with every move. Neji kissed her neck and pulled her closer to him.

"You'll be worshiping me, Nadia." Neji couldn't resist from biting Nadia. "Your so sexy...give me it...give me your sexiness..."

Neji spread her out. He slowly entered her, he sucked in air to keep from going all at once. Neji got close to Nadia as he thrashed her gently. Nadia moaned softly as she grabbed Neji's back for support. Neji pinned her down so she could beg for mercy was she was down there and feel his desires to drive her. The pain made Nadia scream more as Neji began torching her with his power, her nails began to dig into the skin of Neji's back as she felt the power surge up through her. It drove them closer.

Neji chained Nadia to the bed as she breathed heavily. He began touching her breasts as he sucked on them like the milk he wanted. Nadia moaned and screamed every time Neji would touch and suck them.

"Let me own you...you're mine, Nadia." Neji said it as he went harder on her, it seemed like Nadia was wrapped in Neji's trap. "Say it, Nadia. Tell me that I own you."

"...You own me, no one else does." Nadia replied. "Enh! Neji, I'm yours to...fuck...fuck me Neji."

"Hn, your going to get it hard and good Nadia...I'm going to do it harder." Neji said darkly and seductively. "You're mine, everything that you have...I own."

"...ennh...Neji..." She moaned. "Do it harder..."

Neji got behind Nadia and began to go hard. Nadia began screaming as she let Neji take control, he looked down as he bit Nadia's neck. She felt a shock of energy and released it, Neji was enjoying every bit of her as she panted hard. Neji pushed her to the ground as he surged her. He finished it and let Nadia up, she looked at Neji with lust as she touched herself. Neji came over to her as she got down to do the next part of the teasing to Neji.

Neji grinned, Nadia knew what to do and he wasn't going to let anything hold him back. Nadia smiled as she went for him.

"...Worship me...yes...worship me, Nadia...you know what Neji wants." Neji trembled as Nadia nibbled the top of him. He shivered with excitement as Nadia licked faster and gave him an attractive stare. Neji watched as Nadia's tongue swirled around his part, she stopped and laid in his bed. Neji picked Nadia up and sat down. Now it was her turn. She got up and walked toward a corner and looked out the window. Neji grabbed her hair and laughed silently.

"I'll let you have it if you do one thing." promised Nadia. "...Do what I want."

"Nadia, you know I can't refuse you. I'll let you have it anyway you want it..." Neji sounded like her slave but he said it more seductively. "I promise...tempt me."

"I'll tempt you...you've been bad..." She said in a naughty tone. " You need it..."

Nadia got on top of Neji and smiled daringly as she went at a faster pace. Neji loved it. Neji touched her as she shuttered, Neji began to get excited and shutter at the sound of her screaming. Nadia dug her nails into the back of Neji as he screamed with her, their ecstasy began to rise as Neji bit her neck again.

Nadia stopped as Neji pinned her to the bed as the ecstasy still ran high, Nadia's climax began to climb as Neji thrashed her. Nadia let out the last scream as Neji gasped heavily, his hair caressed Nadia. Neji got up and lied on her stomach.

"Yeah Nadia, good girl." Neji smiled as he kissed her neck. "We've got to...do this again, I want more of you. The next time, you're my slave"

Neji stopped as he smiled at her. Nadia breathed heavily and smiled at Neji, she couldn't believe that she had lasted this long with him. Neji got off of her and stayed in bed, he caressed her as she turned to him. She came closer and snuggled with Neji, he petted her as she kissed his neck.

Her face changed. She was in little pain. "Neji, is it suppose to hurt? It feels sore."

"It happens the first time, it'll go away soon." Neji comforted her as the pain loosened it's grip. "I love you, Nadia. I wouldn't want nothing more then you, believe me when I say it."

"Neji, is it fate that did this?" Nadia asked as they laughed about her comment and snuggled closer to each other. Neji gave her more chocolates as she kissed his neck again.

"Nadia, this is more than fate. This is love. That's stronger than fate." Neji looked at the stars as the clouds passed by. "It's a fate you want to have, and I found it."

"Oh, Neji." Nadia replied as she hugged him tight. "I love you so much that I can't even describe it."

"Nadia, you have to do something about Sai. I'm sick and tired of telling him that you are off limits." Neji bit her neck, she sighed lustfully. "Tell him your mine, I own you."

Nadia laughed. Neji had his way of being serious but he could be playful to when he wanted to be. He liked having Nadia as his girlfriend and they could relate in so many ways, he continued to tease Nadia until she kissed him. They kissed for awhile until Neji snuggled with her again. He wanted her close to him all the time, He got up and told Nadia to take a bath with him. Nadia followed him out to the bath as they stepped in.

Neji began washing Nadia's hair as he massaged her gently, he began to wash her. Neji pulled her close and watched her, he couldn't pry himself from her. He knew that when he was thirteen he saw something that interested him and now she is his girlfriend and lover.

At first, Neji tried hating Nadia but it didn't work, he had already introduced himself and later on saw that she was someone not to hate. He loved how she was his and no one else's. The warm water tricked down Neji's chest as Nadia bathed him.

"Nadia, no else is to know." Neji replied. "I don't want people to know yet."

"I promise I won't tell, I'll try not to." Nadia looked at Neji. "I want you to own me, again."

"Next time." Neji replied. "I promise, we'll go longer next time."

Nadia kissed Neji again. Neji washed her hair gently as he bathed her. She was a goddess and Neji knew it, she was one woman he wanted to keep around for a long time or forever. Nadia faced the Hyuuga male, he began to finger Nadia again. Nadia looked at him, it felt so good to be in his arms as he was doing it. She sighed lustfully as Neji laid on her back.

They were tired and almost fell asleep in the bath together. Neji said one last thing before they dozed off.

"You mean more then the world to me...Nadia, please never regret this."

Neji kissed her neck as Nadia began resting on his shoulder.

Please R&R


	8. Neji's Secret

**I'm finally on to chapter 8! Just 7 or 8 chapters left! This chapter is probably one of the most dramatic scenes in the chapters so far. I decided to put another anime character in it and things are about to get dramatic! Enjoy!**

**Neji's POV**

**Chapter 8-"Neji's Secret" **

This wasn't suppose to happen! If Nadia were to find out...I don't know she would think, she's probably not going to take my side or believe me. I had nothing to do with it! I didn't, she came onto me, at that moment I knew a love triangle was trying to formHer name was Kaolinite, I didn't love her , Nadia loved me, I loved Nadia, and Nadia didn't like her. I was afraid of Kaolinite, we were acquaintances and then she wanted more out of me and for three years I've been faithful ro Nadia.

I'm afraid to break her trust and Kaolinite was making it worse by tempting me. She was in love with me and wanted me for no one but herself. Nadia was unaware of it all, I didn't want to tell her or I thought she would distrust me and end our relationship.

How could things get any worse? First, I had to deal with Sai and fought with him in a bar and he got arrested then Kaolinite makes her appearance and tries to get me, then a couple sound nins start trying to take Nadia away and I can't bare to leave her on her own without my protection. She could defend herself and fight fine but when numbers of them started appearing, the most she could take on was six or seven. Without me, she couldn't manage and I made sure I was close by. Strain. That's what was happening to me. I couldn't handle things anymore.

I only hope Nadia believes me and doesn't distrust me because I trust her. She never walked out on me, she stayed faithful and I'm too. If only...Kaolinite would accept the rejection and not plan revenge on me and Nadia, I don't know what she's capable of. Fear, my other emotion.

_**Flashback**_

_It was on a rainy Monday evening, I was working at the family business. It was small business and my father never had a chance to run it like he wanted to. Hiashi decided it was time to close it and we'd be open for another few weeks, we didn't know when we'd close but it was soon._

_ I was fixing broken jewelry and doing other work when I saw her. She had bright red long hair, a red reveling outfit on, black high heels, and large earrings. I had never saw her before, she was one of the business partners family friend. Dinner was being served as I worked hard to fix the broken beads and jewels to the necklaces and bracelets. She eyed me as she saw me work. _

_I noticed that she had a star tattoo on her arm, I didn't think of it as much but it looked nice. Champagne was offered to me and shook my head, the girl poured for me and smiled._

"_You don't drink?" She asked. "...I see you as a person that only has it once in awhile..."_

_I looked up from my work. "Yes. I don't drink a lot and I don't like to, I guess. I'm usually busy."_

_She watched me put a necklace out on display as I fixed it. "I'm Kaolinite, I used to be in an organization myself. We had some tragedies and we decided to stop. It was real shame, I could of took over..."_

"_My name is Neji. So, are you visiting? I asked. "You seem new here and I haven't seen you before."_

"_I've heard of you from Hiashi, you guys look alike...are you related? You seem to be." She smiled as she had a sip of the champagne. "Are you his son?"_

"_No. I'm his nephew. My father was his twin." I replied. "My father's name was Hizashi."_

"_Was? Is he deceased? Oh. I'm sorry, that must have been hard for you." She looked down at my hands, and at my eyes. "It must have happened years ago...Hiashi almost went into how but stopped, I guess something bad did happen."_

_Kaolinite was right. I had thought of him a lot and it seemed every once in awhile I would think how life would have went if he was still here. She offered me half of her seafood but I gently refused, Kaolinite seemed really nice and interesting. The picture of Nadia caught her eye, she moved it closer to her and smiled at me as she put it back down. I knew she was going to ask._

"_Is this your girlfriend?" she asked, she showed me the picture. "She's very pretty, how long have you've known each other?"_

" _About four and half years. We fell in love at fourteen, Nadia is the best thing that's ever happened to me. She cares for me dearly, and she always hard at work." I smiled inside, I loved telling people about Nadia. She was someone I would love and cherish and do many things for her. "Have you ever fallen in love, Kaolinite? You look you're interested in someone."_

"_At one time. His name was Professor Tomoe, he worked in a laboratory and I was infatuated with him. His daughter ruined everything." Kaolinite looked out the window, she seemed angry. "She didn't like me and he cared about her more then me, it was just how things went."_

_Kaolinite watched me eat her leftover seafood. She said she was staying a couple months until she had to leave and return home. At the time Nadia wouldn't have been angry or mad but happy to see that I had met someone new. Kaolinite walked away as she joined her group and ate chowder with Hiashi. I had wondered if Hinata had met her yet, she stood in the doorway and helped herself to some seafood. _

_Kaolinite looked at Hinata then at Hanabi who entered later on. She was about to ask if we all were brother and sister but knew that Hiashi was my uncle and automatically knew them as my cousins. A platter of lobster fell to the floor as everyone stopped, then a cake fell but everyone kept talking. I picked everything as Hinata went closer to Kaolinite._

"_Oh, hello...um, I'm Hinata." she said it louder then I ever had heard her. "Would you like me to get you anything? Drinks? Dessert?"_

"_Sure, I'd like some dessert." Kaolinite replied. "So, you and Neji are cousins. That's nice."_

"_It is. He's changed a lot during the years. We even grew closer." Hinata smiled. "Pie? Cake?"_

"_I'll take the pie, thank you Hinata." Kaolinite cut the pie as she handed one to Hanabi, Hanabi smiled as she saw the pie coming toward her. "You have a cute little sister."_

_Hanabi smiled and walked off. Hinata walked over to me as she ate her food quietly, I couldn't believe Hanabi dropped her cake already. She stole some of Hinata's food and ate it as she went to get her silverware. She dropped her cake again as she ate more of Hinata's food, Hinata realized her food was gone and continued to get more. Hanabi looked at her sinisterly and ate more off the plate. Hiashi almost came over but left the situation alone, Hanabi laughed. _

"_So Hinata, who's Naruto? You write about him in that diary of yours...Oh Naruto, Love me Naruto, Naruto don't, Naruto...Naruto...Naruto!" Hanabi laughed as Hinata blushed violently._

"_...Um, I don't know what you're talking about...uh, I don't like Naruto anymore..H-he died." Hinata laughed knowing that she couldn't with another lie to keep Hanabi at bay._

"_Kaolinite, you'll have to excuse Hanabi. She has been a little too hyper latelyand outspoken." I looked at Hanabi who was ready to cause trouble or embarrass Hinata. "She isn't like this."_

"_I think it's cute how younger siblings tend to embarrass older siblings, it's cute." Kaolinite touched Hanabi hair. "I like Hanabi, she seems really sweet."_

_I wanted to say that she could be then she had an accident with Hiashi's vases and snuck out behind his back to go in the forest with Hinata and got caught. A little bad was in her but she mostly was calm. Hiashi dismissed the guests as I laid my head on my table to sleep._

_Kaolinite watched me sleep, I could see her through my hair . She seemed interested in me._

XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxXXxXx XxXxXxxXxXxXxXxXxXXxxxXXxXx

_Months passed and Kaolinite's personality changed, she began to show feelings for me. I didn't want to hurt her, but I had no interest in her. Nadia began noticing that I was going out a lot more than usual and I spent less and less time away from her. She was depressed. The sound nins began invading both my house and Nadia's village_, _I wanted to be there but Kaolinite had other plans._

_ She invited me to a hotel and wanted something else. She had dinner planned for the both of us. I was about to leave the door when Nadia saw me. She was crying as she hugged me._

"_Neji...You know what happens if you leave me here..." She said in a whisper. "Please don't leave, You're hardly here...anymore."_

"_...Nadia, I know I've been busy and you feel neglected but I promise I won't go out anymore...after the business closes..." I knew I had lied, I was only there two or three times a week or on sundays. "I'm just trying to help the business...You'll be okay."_

"_I thought it was something else but I'm glad it's not...I still miss you..." She cried harder. "Neji, if I'm doing something wrong, just tell me. I know we haven't had a fight yet but..."_

"_Don't worry, even if do fight I promise I won't grudge you." I smiled as I took my bag and walked out. "...Nadia? Look, I li..." _I stopped, I couldn't tell her. _"I know were not to..."_

"_Keep secrets, Neji. It's okay, tell me when you're ready. Just like when you admitted your love to me, I waited for you didn't I?" She kissed me as I touched her hair. "I'll be back by twelve-thirty, wait up for me, I have something planned."_

_I went to the hotel as I walked up to Kaolinite's room. I heard romantic music playing in the background. Now I knew things were getting out of hand. She opened the door as she invited me in. I became tense, I had lied to Nadia again. I knew I wouldn't be back by twelve-thirty. It would be probably two in the morning at the latest. Kaolinite had dinner set out as I ate the food. She smirked at me as I pushed the drink away. Kaolinite insisted I drink, I kindly began drinking_.

"_Neji, do you love Nadia?" asked Kaolinite. "She seems sad lately, I wonder what's wrong..."_

"_She misses me. Kaolinite I can't keep doing this, I lie to her about everything because of you." I replied. "Even if haven't done anything with you. It still feels wrong to go out on her."_

"_Neji..." she replied seductively. "I know what you want and I can be yours, I love you and I want you."_

"_What?!?! Kaolinite this isn't right, I'd be backstabbing Nadia_ _if she found out."_ _I had never been in a situation like this, I knew Nadia was going to have hell with Kaolinite if she kept going at this rate. I wondered why Gaara and Naruto were always blushing or giving her things and trying to get with her. _

_Kaolinite had turned it all around, she wanted what good friendship Naruto and Gaara had to be destroyed. She probably was going to wreck ours then harm the others._

"_You don't need Nadia, what you really need is me, Neji." she got on my lap and exposed her breasts to me, she began to kiss me as I broke away from her. "Kaolinite, I can't."_

"_Neji, don't you think I'm prettier than Nadia?" she asked. "I know I am, she can't match this."_

"_...Stop! Kaolinite things are going to far, fooling around with taken men gets nasty then it could ruin relationships." I stood my ground. "Enough, I can't take this anymore."_

"_Neji, you aren't even engaged to the bitch yet. When is that going to happen?!?! Probably not in a lifetime!" Kaolinite had unleashed jealousy and fury all at the same time, I got edgy. "She loves you but what about marriage? Have you guys even though about it?_ _You're lovers!_

"_What the fuck do you know?!?!_ _Nadia and I don't need to pressure one another to go that far! She isn't a bitch and don't ever call her that! Kaolinite, this is going to end up with us having sex then Nadia will break off our relationship and I'll have no one left that'll love me like that."_

"_...Sure I want sex Neji but I never had anyone get as friendly as you have, that's why I love you. I want to be part of your life." She looked at me and began touching my hair, she got on the bed as I watched in disgust. I realized that she didn't have anything underneath her dress as she open herself to me, I sat on the edge of the bed and looked away. I wasn't tempted at all and I was glad. "Neji. You know you want to go there with me. I'm hard to resist..." She forced me into the position as my hands pinned her down to the bed. Nadia came in and slammed the door, Kaolinite got up and began kissing me. I looked at Nadia who threw Kaolinite on the ground._

"_Neji! How could you do this to me?!?! You said you we were working and you lied to me!" Nadia started to cry. "How the hell could this happen to me?!?! Neji?!?!"_

"_Nadia, it's not what it looks like. I kept thinking of you, I can't go this far with her because I've been faithful...She forced me! I couldn't tell you because you wouldn't take my side." Nadia changed views, I didn't put my hands on her when I was there and she heard yelling but she couldn't tell what room it was from. "Believe me, Nadia. She wants me but I want you."_

"_Let's just go home, Neji. I don't feel good. We'll talk when we get home." Nadia smiled a little and tears formed in her eyes, I knew she was going to get hurt. "Let's just...go. Come on, Neji."_

_I looked back at Kaolinite. "Stay away from me."_

_**End of Flashback **_

Nadia seemed self-conscious around me. She believed me but had little doubts. It was all my fault, I felt like If I told her that she wouldn't believe me. She hugged me, she was depressed now that certain events were going on. I asked Naruto and Hinata to help care for her. Naruto was outraged that Kaolinite was this mean to him and Gaara was also angry. Naruto was his friend and it was a setup to advance her plans.

Hinata also was mad. She didn't show it in front of others but with me she cursed her out because she had found out that she was trying to get with Naruto and cause heartache to others. Everyone hated her except Kankuro but it was for a stupid reason. Even Tenmari came to look after her friend, she felt so bad about what happened to Nadia.

"Listen Nadia, We'll get you through this. I personally didn't like Kaolinite from the start." Tenmari poured Nadia's tea as she wiped her tears. "Nadia, I'll make sure to hurt her for you."

"Tenmari, I haven't been happy since. Neji didn't do anything and Kaolinite keeps tempting him and Neji feels insecure now. The sound nins won't stop, Neji is depressed, and I'm depressed." Nadia looked at me, I smiled weakly as the sadness came over me. "See? Neji and I feel awful."

"Maybe you guys need time somewhere else. The sound nins will stop, they say it's impossible to keep up with you anymore." Tenmari smiled. "Nadia, you have support don't worry."

Naruto came over to Nadia. "Hey Nadia, you feeling better? I'm sorry about what happened, I thought Kaolinite was sweet but she's mean. She cursed me out of her hotel room!"

"Naruto has a point, when is she going to go back? It seems like she won't stop fighting for Neji." Tenmari closely looked at Nadia. _"If this doesn't stop soon, Nadia might never get over this."_

I took Nadia into the next room and closed the door as everyone talked on. I saw Nadia climb into bed and laid her head on her pillow. We needed to talk and fix the situation.

"Nadia...I know things seem out of hand, and you're unable to deal with the situation. I love you no matter what and no matter how many times Kaolinite tempted me, I held my ground." She looked up at me and hugged me tight. "Nadia, I'm not leaving anywhere. I want you."

"Neji, I hope I haven't been a burden for you guys." Nadia looked up and smiled for me, it was so long since I saw her smile. "I think I'm okay now. Whatever happened is in the past and I was so afraid of losing you."

It comforted me to hear her say that, she didn't put me aside quickly and she stuck to my side. She realized I was afraid and that she would have felt the same if that happened to her. I knew things were fine as soon as Nadia kissed me. She loved me and I loved her. I placed Nadia on the bed as we kissed, we laughed quietly as I caressed her.

I bit her neck and teased her hair as it came back into place, she looked at me as I put her hair back. I started thinking about the beautiful goddess that she was. I began taking her clothes off until a crash was heard outside with Naruto and the rest yelling and fighting. Hinata ran in the room and stammered every word. She was in shock.

"Neji! Kaolinite is back!" she yelled. "She's hurting Naruto!"

"How is she hurting Naruto?...Nadia, we have to do something..." I replied.

"...You're right, Naruto shouldn't have to suffer for this." Nadia ran outside as it began to thunder and rain. Kaolinite wrapped Naruto in a whip as he screamed and kicked her. Hinata felt her face burn, she stared at Kaolinite and approached her as she prepared her Byakugan. Naruto stared at her as Kaolinite beat Naruto. Hinata ran in and was stopped by the evil woman.

"Stop! Leave Naruto alone! You shouldn't have done this to Nadia!" Hinata looked down. _"She stood up for me all those times, now it's my turn. I won't let you down Nadia. "_Byakugan!_"_

"I see. That's what all the Hyuuga's know. Is their Byakugan and their hand to hand abilities." Kaolinite looked at Hinata. "You were never confident were you? Taking a stand like this might get you killed and you know it."

"I won't run...away! You're a bitch...and you need to stop this!" Hinata gasped at the curse she had used. Naruto smiled. He realized that Hinata was more than confident enough to fight. She watched Kaolinite. "If you want to kill, Naruto. It'll be...over my...dead body!" Kaolinite glared at Hinata, she couldn't understand why she liked so much, Hinata gasped at Kaolinite. "Neji, she doesn't have any...chakra points! She's not...She' has a crystal! A lot of them!"

"What?" _"Were dealing with something bad and probably no one can handle her, if she doesn't have chakra...then what?!?!" _I panicked, Kaolinite was attacking due to rage and jealousy over Nadia and I. Sakura ran into the fight and crashed into Nadia, she was trying to warn her about Kaolinite. She replied that she was sorceress with different attacks as everyone went blank. Did witches have chakra? No one knew, until Nadia looked at her with her Sharigan. She saw many weird chakra sources and deformed points of chakra. It was hard to figure out a weakness, Kaolinite began laughing as she threw shards of crystal at Hinata and Naruto.

"...Neji, she doesn't form chakra. They're malformed, meaning you're Trigrams as good as useless. Unless, you hit the points with enough force." she replied. "It seems purple Sharigans are able to see these things and not red Sharigans because we look into spirtual qualities."

_"Ennh! I can't believe this...and it's over rejection too. I tried reasoning with her but she can't any other way."_ thought Neji. "Kaolinite! you have to stop this."

"What?!? There's no way I'm stop now, Neji if you gave up Nadia, you'd have me!" Kaolinite extended her hair and wrapped Neji as she put him behind him. "Now, you're mine!"

"Why are you...doing this?" asked Hinata. "This isn't right, Neji loves her!"

"Oh, and you expect Naruto to do this to you too and reject you? Hinata, you love him and you know it! You can't have him...I love him too!" Kaolinite stared at Naruto who looked at Hinata, she blushed violently and couldn't look at Naruto. Naruto had a feeling she did and never thought on it.

"...No, h-he wasn't suppose to...know." Hinata looked down and felt inconfident. "You'll ruin...his dreams of being Hokage, he worked so hard...I won't...let you ruin it!"

"Hinata, no!" I replied but it was too late she had started the fight.

Kaolinite drew out a sword and began trying to stab Hinata, Hinata grabbed it and forced it back at Kaolinite. She recieved it in her leg as she screamed in agony. She began teleporting around Hinata until she finally did her "Protection of the Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four palms." Kaolinite stopped as she realized that the girl was going to fast for her. Kaolinite kept hitting her but it only blocked her. Hinata stopped, she realized that Kaolinite had fallen down.

She got back up and dragged her to Naruto. The whip was sapping his chakra and he couldn't move. Hinata couldn't move, she grabbed Kaolinite's hair and tore it. Kaolinite looked behind her to see Hinata getting prepared for her next attack as she blocked everything.

Kaolinite hit her with orbs as Hinata fell to the ground, she got back up and Kaolinite was hit by the "Gentle Fist." Time stopped. Kaolinite heard a crack within her system and fell down coughing blood. I fell out of her hold as she got up.

"I'm...not...finished!" She replied painfully. "...I can't believe you...You thought it was over...and it's just beginning!" Everyone heard energy being used. Kaolinite's eyes turned red, she began hitting Hinata with twice as many orbs and shards. She fell to the ground as the two of them got close and began fighting. Nadia and the others tried attacking but it was useless. Blood was everywhere from fighting as Hinata still kept going until she fell next to Naruto. She was finished with fighting her. Nadia was encaged in a cage as I watched her slowly die. She was wounded heavily because she protected me from most Kaolinite's nasty attacks.

I couldn't tell if she was dying but I felt like she was. She was just about to get over this when this battle happens. I got in the position to fight. It was time I did a Nadia a favor of getting rid of Kaolinite. I stepped in front of the cage ready to defend Nadia. Kaolinite lit up in rage.

"How dare you, Neji!" she yelled. "She probably is in a bad predicament and may not get out of it and you still want to defend her!"

"I love her Kaolinite, trying to killing people and making things worse isn't going to change this!" I glared. "If you loved me so much, then why did you go to this?!?!"

"I don't want anyone else involved in our love!" she yelled. "Forget Nadia, she's on my list to kill her and she's about to die! Say your last words! You have a new lover now!"

"...You leave me no choice." I said coldly. "Byakugan!"

"Neji, don't do this! You want to be leader of your clan and you can't because of your branch!" Kaolinite looked down on me. "...You shouldn't be in that branch if know everything!"

"Don't bring my fate into this! I have stopped thinking about being mad that I can't lead!" I felt my father, I knew he was there even if I couldn't see him. "I had been fighting my own fate all along! I grudged the main family branch because my father decided he would die for Hiashi, and that I could never lead because I'm branch member!!! It took both Naruto and Nadia to save me from the darkness itself, I no longer hold a grudge and I've changed!

I looked at her. She was angry that I was telling the truth. When I was about to attack, Naruto's demon began tearing away at her as they fought. She was going to die, Naruto's demon was strong enough to do that kind of damage but weakened in the end as he fell to the ground growling. Kaolinite couldn't be stopped and I hated her.

A seal came out of nowhere and began trying to suck her back in, she was sucked in as everyone watched. It was over and we had won.

Nadia smiled at me. I knew I would do anything to stop harm from getting to her.

What did you think? I kind of had start drama again and it took forever. R&R please


	9. The Closed Doors

**Thanks to those who give reviews! I ran out of ideas on how to start this chapter but I planned out the others and now I'm back on track. It won't take so long to update now.**

**Chapter 9-"The Closed Doors."**

I realized that behind my closet was another set of doors. I had never seen it before, I should have but I missed it. I decided not to open it yet, it did start playing with my mind. How could I miss it? I locked the door and began taking my things out of the way so I could get through. I walked through and noticed another room leading into another room, I couldn't believe there was more rooms. It was like, something was begin kept out or kept a secret.

There was no furniture, all that was there was five scrolls. I looked closer, they were in my father's handwriting. Then I noticed four more on a shelf, I was only shown one scroll at the time of the end of the chunin exams. Lord Hiashi had shown it to me, I doubt he knew that there was more of them around. He never had been back here or in my room but I was more anxious for what my father wrote. I carried the scrolls out to him and he eyed me. He suddenly jumped up as soon as he saw the handwriting.

"Neji." he replied. "Were...where did you find those?"

"A set of doors lead to them, it was behind my closet." I replied. "I have a lot of questions to ask, I was only shown one scroll..."

"I had no idea there was more." Hiashi took the first one and looked at it. "Since there is nine of them...I think they're to go in order but this date...it was days before he died."

"Hn? You mean...we have to read them, I don't know how I..." I paused, I couldn't tell what I was going to find out. "If there is nine, the one I read was the tenth"

Hiashi began reading the eighth one, he handed it to me. He gave all the ones that were for me and there was six, the other three were just half of the will and any other last things he had to put down. I rearranged the scrolls until they were the right order, I read the first one and the others but the one that touched my heart was the fifth scroll. It was very heartfelt:

_My Neji,_

_It isn't long before I die. I know I will not be with you to see you grow up, get married, do things I would want to see, and other things. Things won't be the same but I would want you to accept my decision, I know when you are older that you may not understand the conditions of why I did what I decided but there is more to that than making a bad decision. I know if I make this decision that I can't go back, If I was given one wish, I would wish to be resurrected after this. _

_Hiashi is my brother, even though we've had our fall outs and other situations I still loved him. I'm sure when you find that special person, you'll take a risk no matter what for them. Neji, I had written ten scrolls but before I could give them to Hiashi I was already carried out to be killed. _

_If you ever read them than you will understand, I wouldn't want you to think I'm gone. I want you to think that I'm watching over you and that I'm here. I will always be near you._

I smiled and looked outside. I was happy my father always thought of me and he still probably doesOpening the sixth scroll, I notice it was like the others but a new technique was on it. Hiashi couldn't believe it and gasped, it was one that was very sacred and not many Hyuuga clan members, including the main house could learn it. I studied it. It was a new form of "Trigram" instead of eight there is eleven and involved switching chakra methods at it's highest peak and lower status.

It was fine on it's own but it worked better at it's lowest and highest peaks. It was called "Eleven Trigrams, Pure Insacred Palms" Hiashi knew little of the move but only knew that it was given to those capable of _handling_ it. He had no idea, that Hizashi had perfected it and could cross method chakra methods for it to work.

It was so difficult that it could be done two ways. Hiashi left it up to me to try it out on my own, knowing that I was the master of our abilities and that it was complicated. I began thinking that my father knew it too but he couldn't show anyone before he died. Hiashi looked at me and looked at the technique.

"Neji. This is a very tough procedure to perform, my best guest is that is used in life and death situations only but it has a way of begin used regularly." Hiashi seemed serious, he wasn't kidding he had that look on his face. "This is going to take a long time to learn, it's very hard."

"Lord Hiashi, how do I even cross method chakra? How...could he do this?" I felt smiling coming on inside of me, I felt proud. "I could try...but I doubt it'll be easy."

"Usually, Trigrams are eight but this one is an odd number so it's strikes maybe unknown until you try it." Hiashi sat down. "Neji, do you want to try it?

"Maybe not, I would have to my chakra lower than usual or higher than usual to make that happen and it seems dangerous to me." I replied unsure. "I mean...to myself it's dangerous."

Hiashi gave me all the scrolls as I put them on top of my dresser. I still felt confused over the new move I had just encountered, how was I to make my chakra go to the highest and the lowest point? It seemed very hazardous if I was fighting, I could easily get hurt.

I looked in the mirror, I really looked unsure of trying the new move out but I would do it later in the courtyard with Lord Hiashi's assistance. I walked onto the porch to see Nadia walking into house not even greeting me like she usually does. Something wasn't right. I walked over to her, she seemed angry.

"Nadia. What's going on? You look a little upset." I looked at her and began putting my hands up her skirt, we hadn't done it in some time and I wanted do it again. "What's wrong, Aikan?"

"Neji. I didn't think people wouldn't like if we were together and I thought everyone was fine but my clan...they don't think...we'd be good together." Nadia sighed. "It's already too late."

"Why didn't someone say it before?" I asked. "I bet your cousin is one of them, he had always not liked me and some of them don't think it's good for the clan."

"Yuudai is very jealous. A lot of the clan members think that if we had children it would run into a problem." Nadia looked out into the sunset. "They fear the kids will come out...different."

I looked at her, she seemed a little calm but I know it was bothering her. "Didn't you say that whatever the father is, the first born is the same and is male? Is that what's bothering them?"

"...I don't know, Neji."

"Aikan, I know it's not easy but we don't have to listen to them." I replied. "You love me already and I don't care what they say when we get married, you waited for me and it wasn't easy."

Nadia smiled. I knew I was making her feel better, she loved when I talked. She still felt worried and a little sad that not everything was going her way. She looked at me as I turned away, I was worried that she was taking it seriously. She began talking to me. She seemed scared.

"Neji, I'm afraid to invite you to our social and the feast we're having. I think Wani and a couple others are the only ones that don't agree with everyone else with not liking you." She replied. "That doesn't stop me from still inviting you, I'm not afraid of them. I'm the leader."

"How can they not respect my beautiful lover?" I laughed, Nadia began smiling as I put my hand over her shoulder. She grinned, I was glad she was happy. "You know you're beautiful, Nadia."

I began hugging her as I stood by the door, She knew I wanted it but she seemed hesitant to come to me. I began unbuttoning her front, she stopped me. She smiled a little but looked away, she wasn't in the mood to do it with me but I stopped. I knew to be good to Nadia otherwise she would beat me like she did in the chunin finals, she would never do that but I respected her and gave her some space.

I knew this was bothering her, I didn't know how they would react if I came. I feared something would happen if I did go but I wanted to comfort Nadia, she wasn't going to let this slide by. She was going to have to argue, I smiled. She was good at that.

Hiashi came out to the front and looked at Nadia. "Good evening, Lord Hiashi." replied Nadia. "I'm just talking to Neji, we're discussing things."

"Oh? I thought I saw the two of you doing dirty things..." Hiashi eyed us and laughed. "Neji, Nadia reminds me of my wife. She is very beautiful, Neji. Take care of her."

"Lord Hiashi." replied Nadia. "...My clan doesn't accept Neji, they think he isn't right for me. I don't want to offend them but I love him."

"Hn...I didn't see anything wrong with you and Neji. His father would have been happy he has someone in his life. Nadia, you're a good woman for Neji." Hiashi smiled. "He needs you."

"Lord Hiashi, I want to see you alone...Nadia, stay out here...I'll come back." I looked at her as Hiashi and I went into the back room and locked the door. "Hiashi, her clan is so disrespectful, Nadia has tried over and over to rebuild them...they don't deserve to have her."

"...Neji, it happens." Hiashi looked out the window. "...The firstborn, is it Hyuuga?"

"Yes. Nadia will have a Hyuuga child, it will inherit one of her moves but not the others. It will learn all of mine." I replied. "It doe not matter, her clan needs to get over it. We're in love."

"...Hn, Nadia is very pretty. Seeing the two you fall in love at fourteen made me realize...that you two had a bond, if you were to fall apart...it would sadden my heart. It's too good."

"I've noticed that." I replied. "She completes me, she is someone I want around."

Hiashi nodded his head. I feared for violence, her cousin was very jealous of me. It made Nadia think that he hadn't let go of the feeling he had when she became leader. He was twenty-three and Nadia was eighteen, she had forgiven him for how he acted years ago but it didn't stop me from thinking that because we were in love that he was going to stop me.

If violence was to happen I knew who to blame and that was Yuudai, he hated me, despised me, he wanted nothing to do with me. I didn't care, he could hate me all he wants but I want him to say it to my face before I "Gentle Fist" him. He knows to stay clear of that dangerous move, and of some the others. Yuudai wasn't a threat, I was just better than him.

He had numerous problems and isn't able to deal with them. I hated to be rude but Nadia's mine and no else is can have her, I'm not trying be overprotective but Yuudai knew that she was waiting for me and wouldn't date.

Hiashi began walking out, I followed him. Nadia looked at me with question and I smiled. She knew I was handling the situation well. I really was. She hugged me tightly, I couldn't get enough of her. Nadia smiled until she saw...Yuudai. I just hate when the people I don't like show up at the wrong time and the wrong place! I knew we were going to have it out, it might as well be now. I'm so sick of him and his jealousy and envy. He stood up to me and glared.

"What do you want?!?!" I replied. "Nadia and I are busy, come back when you get some sense!"

"Nadia doesn't need you! She should marry within her clan and not outside of it!" Yuudai held onto Nadia's hand, I thought he was going to seize her and I got prepared to fight. "What, you think you can beat me, Neji? Is that what you want to do? Forget it, I'm second behind Nadia."

"Get out." I replied darkly. "If you have nothing good to say to me and her...then leave! Leave!"

"Yuudai! Go home, we'll discuss this later. I don't want things to get out of hand, just leave us alone." Nadia looked at him seriously. "...Yuudai! Leave, before you make me angry!"

"I hate Neji, Nadia." everyone gasped including Hanabi and Hinata who were inside. "He's a bastard, he's a poor excuse for a husband, he's disrespectful, and he's an outsider!"

"Excuse me? I didn't hear what I thought I just heard..." I got in Yuudai face and my Byakugan turned on. "Show your cousin some respect, I love her and get over it!!!" I slammed the door to the house and slammed my room door. Nadia cursed Yuudai out before coming in after me, Hiashi looked at Yuudai before he went inside and told a few things before he left.

"You know, Yuudai. I don't tolerate that you've just cursed out my nephew, if you are a pessimist than you turned out to be a bigger one than from Neji used to be." Hiashi glared a little, before Yuudai glared back at him. "...How dare you curse him out!!! Leave immediately, that discussion wasn't to happen. Nadia saved Neji's life once, I'll have you know. If you're going to be this disrespectful, carry the rest of the clan home! I don't need this drawing attention!"

The door slammed, I knew Hiashi was angry as well. I quietly cuddled Nadia in my room as she kissed my neck. I wasn't a bad husband for her, I looked out for her and I would care for her greatly when we were married. Hiashi came into the room and hit the wall, I was in shock.

"Enh! Nadia this isn't your fault...your clan is very generous and caring but I don't know what has made them act this way! I fear he could scar the relationship between you and Neji..."

"Lord Hiashi, do not worry over this problem." I replied, he turned to me. "Yuudai is making himself look like a fool, I will handle it."

"I suppose you can, if Hizashi was only here...he'd be in outrage." Hiashi smiled. "He wouldn't want this to happen, I bet he is angry right now...this is...not how I hoped things would go."

Hiashi was right, why was the clan acting up? I didn't do anything to them, I always respected them. Nadia had tough decsions to face, she knew that but she smiled. We didn't care, If they wwanted to fight I didn't care as long as Nadia still stayed with me. We were're happy and stronger than the last incident and it wasn't going to keep us down. I faint wind began blowing as I looked at the window.

_"This has to stop, even my father is showing me a sign that he feels danger. I trust you father, I know what I must do to stop this."_

I now needed more strength to get through this for my sake and Nadia's.

**Please R&R. **


	10. The Truth Of Fate

**Chapter 10- "Truth Of Fate"**

**Nadia's P.O.V**

The whole clan gathered near where I stood. Yuudai stared at me, he was more jealous over Neji and hated him. A lot of the clan made it difficult for me to make future options on marrying Neji or being engaged to him. I don't care, Neji is too close to me to let go and I can't let go of him, we loved each other. A lot of people would be disappointed if we departed, it would be too sad for me to recover.

Neji feared he was in more danger than usual, he never showed it though. He still stayed strong for me, he could care less what Yuudai has to say about us and isn't afraid of him. Yuudai obviously has a problem with me being with him and other things as well.

The clan murmured on and on as I came in; Disappointed, as usual over the situation. Yuudai approached me, he had something to say and I wasn't going to like it. I wanted to hit him, old rage began boiling in me. He was my early rival even though we weren't rivals anymore.

"Yuudai. If you have anything to say, I'd do it now because I'm in no mood. Say what you have to say." I looked directly at him, he knew I was mad and it did know good hiding it.

"...Hn, you want to marry that Hyuuga male that you love...your father had originally said that "you'd be married to one in your clan..." Yuudai glared at me. "You wouldn't even date due to him, you wanted to wait for him and you love him."

"My father said in the will that it didn't matter, he knew things were bleak and wanted me to be happy and try my hardest." I replied. If Neji and I are to be...married...so be it!"

My clan gasped. I continued my speech. "The first born will be Hyuuga then the next is Himnaki, if I have two than one of each. I want Neji. I love him!"

"Ergh! Give up Nadia!" yelled Yuudai. "It isn't going to work, half of the clan agreed to have you married to me...I also want you, I'll take you to..." Yuudai stopped. "You are a...right? You're still...?

"No." The clan gasped. I lost my virginity to Neji, we already made love..."

"...You disgust me, Nadia. Letting him touch you and he probably uses you for only that, he is a caged bird that has a fate unlike everyone else and is dangerous."

A clan member replied. "Leave her alone, that information wasn't to be discussed and Nadia loves who she already loves! They fell in love at age fourteen, we couldn't stop them."

"Hn! Neji doesn't have what it takes ro be with her, let alone it is a disgrace to have her lose her virginity to him." Yuudai growled as he watched me. "I want you...Forget Neji!"

"You're pushing me to banish you...if you can't get your act together then leave! Neji loves me! He always will!" Yuudai slammed the doors as he left, it was hard enough in my position to make a decision that could split the clan further, I threw down a vase in my frustration and ran to my room and cried. My father would've been outraged.

He wanted me to marry whoever I liked and it didn't matter to him. I heard Neji's footsteps reach my room before he met Yuudai at the door. He gasped. Yuudai shoved him against the wall as I heard Neji's cried for agony. I opened the door as I saw Yuudai's activated sharigan turn a deadly ruby red. This wasn't normal he seemed evil and grinned at Neji.

"So, you decided to come back after I told you that it's unsafe for you? Why would Nadia waste herself for you?" Yuudai glared at Neji. "She belongs to me..."

"...Have you been there for her? She unleashed me from being a caged bird and she made me learn things I didn't think..." Yuudai cut him off.

"Neji, you don't even realize. You are a branch member, Nadia's child is also destined to be a prisoner of your footsteps because you will be the father of her child; it will have the same seal and cannot be Himnaki." Yuudai slammed my door. "Nadia, Neji is here. You better watch yourself, Neji!"

"No wonder Nadia hated you, you always got in her way!" Neji growled as I heard him go against the wall again gasping. "...If you want a fight then fight me...It's a waste of time, Leave Nadia out of this!"

"...Hn! You are pathetic, Neji. You are too in love with her...Too in love. What does she see in you?"

"...She sees...everything, even when I fail to see things myself. That's why I love her...she knows me...I can't lover her anymore than I already do." Neji was facing my door as Yuudai watched him cafefully. "Yuudai, I don't want to fight...it makes no sense."

"Fine. If that's what you want...I still don't accept your relationship and Nadia is better off married to me..." Yuudai began laughing as Neji pinned him against the wall and glared at him, he applied pressure as Yuudai moaned a little then screamed out in pain. "Nadia deserves better, if you are going to make this harder than it has to be. Then you'll get it from me! Why do you have to be so grudgeful?. Leave her alone, you are pushing her to exile you from the clan! If you ever touch her or do any harm to her...you'll suffer... Remember what I told you...I will do it!

I heard footsteps approach my room as Neji walked in seeing me sprawled out in my bed reading a book. He sat at the edge and smiled and I began to laugh with Neji. Yuudai wasn't realizng how stupid he was really acting. Neji laid across my bed and took my book, he crawled closer as his fingers put my book down.

He touched me and straddled me, I knew he wanted to have his way with me. I gently refused as Neji began kissing my neck.

"Nadia, we haven't tried for awhile. You know you want me to...do it again." He replied quietly as he kissed my neck.

"I know you want it, Neji. I just can't, I'm too upset." I looked away from him, he knew I was lying and he began touching me again.

"You're a liar. Stop lying, Nadia. You know you want to have it and you can't resist me..." he replied as he held me close. "Please?"

"Neji...I..." His tender kisses stopped me as he grasped me tightly. He moved forward on me as I fell back in bed. He wanted me and I longed for his caressing again. He had been patient again and waited for me, Neji never complained or nagged me to do something. He always waited.

I sat up as his fingers brushed past my chest, he stroked me gently as I gave into his tempting bite of my neck. I uttered a small moan, Neji suddnely perked up. Like he never heard me make a noise like that in a long time. We were getting close and Neji was eager to get there. I smiled as Neji waited for me at the end of the bed.

He wasn't ordinary during this, his long hair draped over his eye like he was lost and waiting for me. He was being patient as I made my move, he lied back and waited for me as I taunted him until we both gave into desires. I loved him.

"Nadia, have you forgotten how to love me?" Neji said in a whisper. "I know you know how, you just seem lost..."

"It's Yuudai." I replied solmenly. "I'm scared he'll hurt you or rip our relationship to pieces if he doesn't have his way."

"Aikan, you worry too much...relax, I'm here for you. Don't be hard on yourself, I don't want you to have fear." He began kissing me, as he reached up my skirt and began touching me. "Aikan...Promise me..." My sharp scream stopped Neji. "Aikan, you know I want it."

"Enh, Neji!" I moaned. "Do it again...tempt me again...I know you've missed me."

He got up and pulled off my thong as it ripped in his hands. I knew he was going to be hard...he said that the next time he was going to make me his slave and I wanted to be bad for him. he waited long enough...He was going to have me...and he was going to break me...that's what he was going to do. He wanted me erotic, I know I would be for him.

His long strands of hair hung in my face as he looked down at me. My eyes showed innocence, as Neji's fingers began moving up through my skirt until he finally pleasured me, he knew I wasn't used to the pain but it excited him to see me scream and misbehave.

He felt me release juice onto his fingers. I was wet. He liked when I did that for him; I smiled as he licked his fingers and tasted me. I was good and Neji liked my taste and wanted me to lay down. I did I was told and he began to open me as he looked at me with desire, I removed the rest of my clothing as it hit the floor and he continued to pleasure me. He stopped and smiled.

"You are my slave, Nadia..." he replied as I screamed in quite ecstacy. He opened me wider as he was slowly breaking me...his voice was dark and sexual whenever he did these types of things and he loved to tease me and make me his. He wanted me. I wanted him to break me. He was mine and he would break me like the little slave I was, he removed his fingers.

"Don't make me wait, Nadia." He replied. "You know you want me, and you will have me."

"Ennnnh! Neji!" I screamed, he was breaking me. He tried his hardest not to go all at once and he sucked in air to keep his drive under control. He seemed tempted to go harder but waited as he trashed me gently. I grasped his hair as he thrashed me, he wanted me all to himself.

"Anh, I like that...Neji...don't stop..." I barely said in a whisper, my eyes turned to Neji and he smiled. "Don't stop...love me, Neji."

"I'm going to break you, you're mine now, Nadia." he replied darkly. "Scream for me, you know I like that."

Neji grinned, he knew I was the most beautiful woman he had ever saw and wanted me to obey him, as he slowly broke me. I climaxed as soon as he began to thrash harder and hold me down so I could praise him. I smiled anxiously as I waited for him to do something else to me, he began kissing me and biting my neck. I let out a louder scream, Neji's pace began to get faster as he heard me scream more and more. He stopped as I began to whimper softly. Neji chained me to the bed, I had never seen him act like this before.

By the time this was over, he was going to break me until I was beyond "broken". I began enjoying it as Neji began kissing me, he touched the chains and as they rattled. I gave Neji an attractive stare and I was ready for whatever he had to do with me.

"You...like it?" asked Neji as he went closer to me, he kissed me. "You look so naughty, I want to fuck you so hard and really make you scream..." Neji tightened the chains. "There's no escape..."

I looked at Neji, he turned away for a minute as I watched him. He was probably thinking on how to do the next move, he turned back around and grasped me as he held me down. He held the same pace as before and took it up to a level we never had been to, he watched me the whole time so I wasn't dissopointed and I wasn't...Neji wanted to achieve this level and he did, I felt a spark and couldn't stop screaming. Neji had became wild and untamable like he never had been before. I wouldn't run from him...he wanted right where he could see me and I loved it.

It was our second time, he had changed since the first time he did this with me. I began to breathe heavily as Neji went harder, he also began to pant with every thrash he threw at me. The pain began to build with the thrashing, he parted me wider and made his move as I screamed for mercy. My nails began to dig through his skin making him feel excited. I grasped tighter and it seemed I would never let him go, he didn't want me to let go...Neji began to pant harder as I screamed louder.

"Neji! Oh, yes!" I screamed. "Neji!"

Neji parted from lips as I panted. "I love how you scream my name..."

Neji removed the chains as he got behind me, he began petting me like he always did...I moaned as soon as he began to go faster, Neji's eyes closed. He was trying to concentrate as he thrusted me harder, I watched him until he began to slow down and we began moving at a slower pace.

XxxXxxXxxXxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Yuudai came into the room as Neji and I rested in bed, he already knew what happened and didn't question me about it. I looked at him seriously, what was wrong this time? Neji felt like his privacy was being invaded but he didn't bother and ignored Yuudai. I sat up in bed and waited for a statement on what my clan was deciding. I knew bad news was going to happen or something else.

"What did the clan decide? It's better I know now than later..." I replied. "So, what did they decide, Yuudai?"

"...It was a tie between statements, we couldn't decide on a marriage proposal..." Yuudai looked at Neji, he still thought of him as an outsider and an unfit husband. "For now, the statement is invalid until we can get it straighten out...I don't know what to do."

"It was over a marriage proposal?" I asked. "Yuudai, I've already selected Neji for my husband and we even agreed to be engaged. Neji, is fine isn't he?"

"We've been over this time and time again, Nadia. Your first born is Hyuuga, the problem with that is that how is he going to understand that he is also half Himnaki too? It is a problem...We know it'll be full Hyuuga but...there's always something that might conflict..." Yuudai looked at Neji once more, he had fear all along over this. "That is why my actions have been negative, I'm jealous and I don't want a conflict..."

"You could have told me this before we fought, Yuudai." Neji replied. "I understand. I would have felt the same way, but it would have been different...Nadia, I guess this is the truth."

"What? Well, if a conflict is too occur when he is born then we'll deal with it. Neji and I are ready to take that risk, we know it might happen." I smiled a little at Yuudai, he smiled but frowned. He was worried over the fate of the firstborn but he let it be at bay until the baby was born.

"That doesn't stop me from saying that you shouldn't marry Neji. I would have suited you better, Nadia." Yuudai closed the doors behind him as Neji looked at me. He knew his son was going to have the same exact curse mark and be a branch member, he would just have to get him through it if he could. Yuudai ran back in, it seemed like news had just been recieved. "Nadia, the clan is in outrage. They don't think the choice you made was good, you better do something!"

_"What? How are they acting like this? I thought this would be over by now, I can't believe this..."_ I thought._ "The clan can't be mad forever, they have to stop...they have to!"_

"How does everything revolve around my son's life?" asked Neji. "Nadia, I fear he'll be the outcast of this society if the clan doesn't understand you soon. His fate..." Neji stopped, he realized that he was being his former self. "Never mind, if you can change yours then we can change his..."

"Neji you don't understand." I replied softly. "All the heirs except for one married within the clan and to distant reltives or close relatives, I'm doing the opposite and I'm marrying outside of it..."

"...Hn! It doesn't matter, Naruto would be backing me up on this one...You made that decsion and no one can change it, you'll be the first heir in your advanced society to marry outside of it but they can't hate you for that! You've been through more than they have, you never gave up on anything and This is your decsion, Nadia. Whatever you choose, I'll stand by you."

The sun began to shine through the window, I realized Neji was right. I could do what I wanted even if people weren't going to agree with me, he was by my side no matter what happen or what I wanted to do. The clan probably feared that I wouldn't be leader anymore but I would be no matter what happened. I smiled, as I walked to where the outraged clan members were.

I looked back a t Neji, he would wait for me after the ceremony finished. I felt like I had the confidence to do anything, Neji's support made me feel like I could do anything. I can make a difference no matter what. I'm glad he is by my side.

**Please R&R**


	11. The Last Of The Sunset

**Chapter 11- "Last Of The Sunset"**

Neji looked beyond the sunset. It was getting darker, he was more concerned about how his son was going to live up to expectations and he knew it would be half Himnaki too but mostly Hyuuga. He feared the two clans were going to clash and have war but he knew that it was a step too far. He looked at Nadia, she wasn't feeling well and she seemed sick but she recovered. Neji looked at her, he knew it wouldn't be long until Nadia got pregnant, and he didn't know when that time was going to be. Time had passed so fast, he was already Eighteen and soon to be Nineteen along with Nadia, they weren't adolscents anymore.

They were adults, and every decsion was theirs. To Nadia, it seemed like time was still and passed slowly. Neji looked at the picture of his father and realized that he was "him" and he walked around the room confused. He still couldn't believe it.

"Nadia, it seemed like only you and me were adolscents and now were...adults." Neji grinned seriously, he still couldn't believe it. "It seems so...long ago but it's not."

Nadia smiled as she read her book. "I always thought you were handsome...You only got more handsome as you got older, Neji..."

Neji smiled. He took Nadia out to the courtyard to practice, he was going to show her his new "technique". Nadia seemed intrested...He never told her about the new attack he learned...Hiashi watched from the back as they got ready to train. Nadia seemed awkward...it had been a while since she had faced Neji like this, she seemed unsure on how to fight him and was afraid the both of them were going to get hurt. Hiashi thought it would be intresting to see how this new attack worked. Neji seemed eager to try it out, Nadia looked at him as he watched her...

"Alright I'm ready..." he replied as his Byakugan appeared. "It's been awhile...huh, Nadia? I won't go too hard, just enough so the method is activated..."

"The cross-chakra method...I know how to do that...but yours is different than mine..." Nadia replied. "It's going to take awhile, Neji. It won't be as easy as you might think..."

"We'll see...Let's start..." Neji replied, Nadia's Sharigan went into place. "Forgive me if you get hurt, Nadia. It takes more force than usual to force my chakra to do this."

"Let's start...I'll do my best to keep up with you..." She replied. "Don't worry about hurting me."

Neji began to circle Nadia as she they blocked with their kunai's, Nadia eyes watched every move Neji made as she began hitting him. Neji's chakra became apparant as Nadia watched him build up his chakra. Neji began shifting his chakra. It didn't move. He stopped and began to focus harder, it only moved alittle and he was aiming for it to be lower than usual so he could put forward the force for the new move to work.

It wasn't have a good sucess rate but it was getting better for Neji. Nadia knew she had to attack him or do harm just the chakra could work, he needed to be a different setting. He began trying to move it and it didn't. the chakra failed to move at all.

"...Nadia, this isn't working...I'm trying my hardest and it isn't working..." Neji replied. "I thought it was going to be less difficult but I was wrong...I can't even make my chakra do this..."

"It's going to take awhile, Neji." Nadia replied. "Seeing that not every Hyuuga clan member can learn this...It might be tough for those that try..."

"...Then how come my father could learn it?" Neji asked, he was still confused over how to make himself able to cross his chakra. "I'm a genius but I was never taught to do this method..."

Nadia began attacking Neji at all angles as he reacted and came after Nadia. Hiashi felt like he had to step in and train with Neji but he didn't bother and let Nadia and Neji figure it out a couple more times. Neji accidently cut himself with his kunai and noticed a change in his chakra levels...it was going lower. He had to fight harder until he barely could do it anymore. Hiashi watched carefully as Neji went full speed on Nadia.

Nadia noticed Neji had gotten stronger since their last fight, they were getting to the point where the chakra was reaching it's end zone but was still in the middle. Neji fought greatly as his chakra was low, he stopped and began focusing. His chakra was about to turn gold when Neji lost the focus and felt to the ground knocked out. Neji got up and panted hard.

"Enh! I almost had it!" He replied dissapointed. "...Now I'm frustrated..."

"...It was good for a first try..." replied Hiashi. "You almost had it...but it'll take time to do it again..."

"The chakra...it turned...gold..." Neji was in astonshiment. "I've...never seen it do that before..."

"Actually...the chakra is suppose to be orange..." Nadia replied but smiled. "You did good, Neji...You almost got there..."

"I suppose you're right...Let's try again, Nadia."

"Um, I don't think you should do that..." Nadia expressed concern. "You look weak..."

Neji noticed that he was tired more than usual and it seemed like his body couldn't take anymore abuse from the attack. His body wasn't used to how it had to be bad condition before he could release the energy. Neji rested and began trying to do it again. Hiashi watched as Neji fixed his stances into a highly sophistcated stance Hiashi had never seen. He began to let the chakra appear as it turned gold...He waited patiently as it showed. Neji began attacking Nadia, he also realized her speed had gotten better and her accuracy.

Neji felt a shift and saw the chakra turn orange, he smiled as he watched it circle him. He was about to do the first strike when the chakra went back on him and he collasped. Neji struggled for breath as Nadia rushed over to check him, blood began coming out of his mouth and he began to get up. He was in pain, Neji knew it was going to be dangerous...and he had a feeling that it would be, he held up against the tree and panted hard...Hiashi shifted a little.

_"...Hn, this move...I knew it was bound to have it's consquences...It's not like the sixty-four strikes or the one hundred and twenty-eight strikes..." _Hiashi thought.

"Neji, that's why I told you to stop..." replied Nadia. "...This is one dangerous justu, you have use it wisely and don't abuse it..."

"Now I see..." began Hiashi. "Neji, this is to be used in only life and death or dire situations...The thing that is in the way is how...you can use it in general...It seems...too difficult..."

"If my father could do it, than maybe I'm able to do it..." Neji seemed confident even after the incident. He turned to Hiashi and bowed. "Lord Hiashi, I ask for your assitance and Nadia's..."

"...This can't be done by the main house...if a branch member perfected it...but I will still try..." replied Hiashi. "...I doubt I can to do this method..."

Neji walked back to the house and rested inside. Nadia watched him from afar...Hiashi came to her side as she watched Neji concentrate and perfect his stance and chakra to do his move...He wouldn't give up and Neji wanted to get through at least half of the move...Hiashi looked at Nadia as she looked at Hiashi. They both were thinking the same thing, it was too hard for Neji but he still wanted to achieve it so his father was impressed and to make him happy. Also, for himself.

"...Nadia, I know the both of you have dealt with the alot or very little..." Hiashi looked toward the sky. "The marriage...have you thought...about it? You seem unsure..."

"Lord Hiashi, I'm not sure...my clan could really despise me after that..." Nadia replied. "It's not my fault...I was there for Neji, he's been through agony and sadness...I was alway there... I should marry him...he wants me..."

"That's your decsion and Neji's." Hiashi nodded. "Neji does love you, I see it in him...no one else but you fits with him..." Hiashi looked up at the sky. "I only wish...Hizashi was here to see this..."

Hiashi began walking back into the house and closed the door. Nadia watched the birds fly by, eight all in one row. One that had grown bigger and had become a full grown hawk, it was Kudmo...Neji's bird. Kudmo screeched as it flew onto Nadia's shoulder, she took it inside and it flew near Neji. Neji's eyed opened as he saw the hawk screech, Neji thought it was a nameless bird until Neji noticed the markings of Kudmo. Red slashes from his eyes to his cheeks and the green eyes, it was Kudmo.

Neji couldn't believe it, how did Kudmo remember him? Neji almost cracked a smile and petted Kudmo.

"Nadia, this is Kudmo." Neji said in a new tone, Nadia never heard him talk like this. "He was once this...caged bird and look at him, he's grown into a...free bird..."

"I guess he never forgot you..." Nadia smiled. "He isn't going to fly away, Neji. He missed you.."

Neji watched Kudmo revisit his old cage, it seemed like he was studying or remembering his past life. He was trying to remember how things were when he was hurt and he screeched again with a higher tone. Neji now realized that he was home, he already made his home in the living room in another perch...Kudmo let out a high screech and flapped his wings, Neji realized that he was remembering where he was raised and was happy about it. Kudmo had great expectations of living back in the house and nested himself back on the perch and screeched.

Neji began getting back into the stance as Kudmo watched him tryto perform the justu again. Nadia became worried about him and Neji didn't seem to mind what would happen to himself if he got to that point again. The chakra began balancing itself out as Neji selected the higher chakra point and began doing the justu.

Nadia couldn't believe how fast Neji was going to do about one-hundred and seventy-one strikes and his rotation all in one, he finished the move with a force of chakra and collasped before he could do the rest. Neji was at least happy that he almost got to the end, he was done trying and sat down and finnally rested. A knock came at the door, Nadia answered it.

At first Nadia didn't know who it was until he spoke. His green eyes followed her as she focused on the red markings on his face, it was Kimimaro. Nadia knew him from a while back and he had news to bring of a battle. Nadia knew Neji would have to go away for awhile if he was selected, she looked at him as he sipped his tea.

Kimimaro followed her into the house as he replied to Neji and Neji replied back. Kimimaro seemed to be ail health as it was, he was getting better but he was still in bad health. Nadia made sure tea was brought to him as she sat and listened.

"I know it's unusual for me to make an apperence here but...there is some news..." Kimimaro sipped his tea as he watched Neji. "...A war is to follow, it hasn't started but it will..."

"...A war?" Neji's view changed. "...How much of us this time?"

"...I don't know, this is going to be the brutalest one of them all...Orochimaru is behind it as revenge because his plan failed last time... " Kimimaro seemed disturbed, he had looked up to Orochimaru and was to close to him but the war could cost him as much the others. "I personally don't want another a war...turmoil will set in right away..."

_"Not again, I just can't..." thought Neji. "Why is he doing this? He'll destroy everything...Its not like he can be handled alone, you have to have a team."_

Nadia saw how Neji reacted. He closed his eyes and sighed, he didn't want to be away from his home. Part of him wanted to stay home and the other part wanted to fight the war. Kimimaro looked outside, Neji knew he was upset. He didn't want to be but Orochimaru was getting out of hand and seemed more villainous than usual, now he was a victim and he was the strongest of his group. Kimimaro wanted to warn others because the war already had been set and in a few days it would start.

Kimimaro felt horrible to fight, he never knew so much violence exsisted. This one could last for awhile and it seemed like things wouldn't always be normal.

No one knew how this one was going to work, Neji knew he was going to be chosen. He looked at Nadia, he was concerned about her being pregnant while he was gone but he knew her friends or other people would help her out in that condition. He also knew Nadia wouldn't want him to be concerned or worried about the war, she would want him to do well and give it his best. Kimimaro smiled but the frown crept back on him, what if things really turned out wrong? Then what? Nadia knew her clan was preparing for war and was forming alliances with other clans, the marriage didn't happen but Neji had plans of doing it before the war started and they would go on vacation after he came back.

He reached in his pocket and looked at the ring that he had chosen for her, it was a sea-green diamond surrounded with other smaller diamonds. Nadia caught glimpse of the reflection but Neji put it away and Nadia became suspcious. Neji grinned as he set the box on the table.

"What is it, Neji?" She asked softly. "...Is it a...ring?"

"...Open it." Neji eyes focused on Nadia. "You aren't going to open it?"

"Neji...you mean..." Nadia stopped and opened the box, the diamond glinted at her as she beamed, she looked at Neji. "...Neji"

"I've loved you for almost five years, I knew I was going to marry you some day..." Neji eyes narrowed on her as he smiled. "You know at first, I tried to hate you...but that never worked..."

"Neji!" Nadia slapped him playfully as he laughed. "Of course, you couldn't. You had feelings for me and you didn't want me to leave you...I knew you always did."

Neji got behind Nadia and kissed her neck softly. "Will you marry me, Nadia?" Say yes...you know I won't let you go, I love you."

Nadia turned around and smiled. "Yes, I want to marry you Neji...I love you..."

Neji kissed her on the cheek and went to the other room. Kimimaro smiled, he had a feeling they would get together. He always saw them together and Kimimaro noticed that Nadia was the only person to put a smile on Neji's face, she ended up being the best thing that ever happened to Neji.

"...You're so lucky, Kimimaro." Nadia replied. "You got to see a proposal..."

"I thought it was nice." said Kimimaro. "I knew the two of you was going to go for each other..."

Nadia put the ring on her finger and admired it. "It so beautiful, this must of costed Neji alot...I know I'm worth every bit of it..." Nadia began to shed tears as she smiled, she was so emotional.

Kimimaro got up and began to walk out. "Thanks for the tea, Nadia. I hope I didn't overstay my welcome, I brought you the news so my mission is complete." Kimimaro dissappeared among the trees and travled west, Nadia realized that Kimimaro didn't have long to live or thought he was going to die but wasn't sure.

_"He's only fifteen. So many die young..." thought Nadia. "Kimimaro knows that..."_

_XxXxXxXxXXxxxxxXxXxXxXxxxxxxxxxxxX_

The day of the marriage came. Most of the clan memebers of Nadia's clan showed up, it was more than what she thought it would be. Nadia had seven bridesmaids (including all her friends and her two cousins Wani and Shiri), Sakura was glad that Nadia picked a deep lavander for the dresses and watched everyone setup for the wedding. Nadia wasn't in her bridal dress and she seemed really nervous about the wedding but still had the warm thought of being with Neji for the rest of her life.

She saw everyone hugging and talking as people came in and out of the church, she went in the back as all the bridesmaids played with her hair and made sure she looked good for her apperence. Tenmari was her hairdresser and made sure her makeup looked good, everyone watched as her hair got done. Tenmari did serveral styles until Nadia decided on one.

"You excited Nadia?" replied Tenmari. "I know you're nervous but you love the guy...don't worry about it..."

"I'm trying not too...anyone would be nervous on their wedding day..." Nadia smiled as Tenmari finished her hair. "It looks great, Tenmari."

Nadia's hair was in a long ponytail with her bangs curled to the side and the rest of her hair in a glinted clip. She couldn't stop admiring herself in the mirror and Tenmari finished the last touches of her makeup and her nails were being done by Tenten. The setup was almost complete and Nadia rushed to get her wedding gown on as the bridesmaids' panicked about time. Sakura fell to the floor in the rush as the others tripped over her, everyone was fine as they ran in the back to make sure everything was set.

Nadia came out in her wedding gown and everyone stared, picture lights came from every direction as she got in line with all the bridesmaids' and took some photos. Nadia knew there would be more after the occasion winded down, she would have to keep smiling all day.

The wedding looked like it was going to start on time but alot of family members hadn't shown up yet and everyone tried not stress out. Neji looked at the traditional Hyuuga robe he had to wear for a marriage, he thought it was ugly but at another glance he wanted to wear it. Naruto came into the room as he finished putting it on, he glanced at Naruto who was in a tuxedo and looked different than usual.

He had chosen Naruto to be the best man and he looked out the window, he realized his life was going to change in the next few minutes. He was nervous and didn't want things to go wrong for any reason. Naruto looked at Neji as he turned back to the window.

"Neji...You must be excited." said Naruto, he began to walk around. "I had always knew you guys would get to the altar...Nadia must be so happy..."

"She must be panicking out of her mind..." Neji grinned a little. "The bridesmaids' were rushing around like time was going to run out..."

"I'm surprised more than half of her clan decided to show up..." Naruto replied. "I thought they didn't want her to do this...I guess they had a change of heart..."

"What a minute...Where's Lee, Sasuke, Kiba, Gaara, and Shikamaru?" Neji looked around and didn't see them, those were the other best men. "...They aren't late are they?"

"Well...They should get her eventually...They had to pick up the cake and all the other food..." Naruto had a bad feeling they were going to be late, he didn't know how things would turn out.

"Never mind they made it..." Neji felt relief as they came in. "I don't want people sitting around waiting for the food or thinking that no food will be offered..."

It was almost noon. Nadia saw a glimpse of Neji as he waited behind the doors, he had a cape like material wrapped around his waist in the color dark blue with designs. His robe had golden color lines surrounding the robe with other fixings, Nadia couldn't believe it when he saw him. The music began to play as everyone took their positions, Neji couldn't believe he was acting nervous on his wedding day and thought it was bad that he was feeling that way but knew that it happen at alot weddings.

Hanabi began walking out as the flower girl and made sure all the flowers landed in the right places, she was just as nervous as Neji because she thought she'd fall flat on her face doing it and get embarassed in front of the large crowd of families.

Neji looked around as he walked out, all the Hyuuga clan members bowed to him as he came out. Yuudai escorted Nadia out as all the Himnaki clan also bowed in the honor of their leader, then all the bridesmaids and best men came out and departed in different directions. Hiashi prepared a speech and was going to actually marry Nadia and Neji together, he had done it numerous times in the past and he was going to do it again. He got in front of the podium and began to speak.

Neji looked around and Nadia also began to look around as Hiashi finished his speech. Both looked at both sides of the family and noticed that everyone was fine, Neji realized alot of younger children were getting tired began screaming and crying or complaining of the hot weather. They quieted down after a few minutes as Hiashi stopped his speech, Nadia and Neji joined hands and faced eachother. Nadia realized that she was going to be the first out of all the others to get married and the first of the heiresses in her clan to marry outside of it.

There was no more problems with Nadia doing that, the clan decided that it wasn't anything major and that another heir in the same positon was going to marry outside as well in a few months. Nadia couldn't believe that this was happening, her first wedding. Tears almost began coming out of her eyes.

Hiashi began reading the vows, Neji and Nadia replied to every promise, commitment, and goal set out for the marriage. Yuudai watched and realized just how happy Nadia was being around Neji, he began regretting the things he said to Neji and for cursing him out. He wanted to fix all the mistakes he had done to Nadia, she deserved to be with Neji and they didn't deserve to be without eachother.

He was more willing to fix his problems and start over the relationship he had once had with Nadia. They used to be friendly and Yuudai wanted to fix it and he wished he could been more careful over his negative actions. Nadia smiled at him as he returned the similar emotion, it wouldn't be long until their half-feud was over and everything would return to normal.

Hiashi reached to the last of the vows and the rings were carried in by Neji's distant relatives as they bowed respectfully. The rings were fitted on and Nadia and Neji kissed as everyone watched Neji hold her gently and replied his love to her. Nadia and Neji walked through as all the families bowed again and as flowers were thrown as they ran down the aisle, everyone met in the back as the wedding feast was about to begin. Nadia was going to throw the bouquet as all the bridesmaids fought for the flowers and Hinata ended up getting the flowers and jumping up with joy. Nadia was in tears as she ran to Neji and hugged him, Neji felt stronger with his love for Nadia as she hugged him. They were finally together.

The line for the buffet was large, the food was great and everyone could pick out their favorite food and desserts. Sakura even baked some desserts that were already gone before the feast was over, she thought the foods weren't going to come out right and ended up making her recipe for everything which tasted good. Neji walked around as he got Nadia's plate of food and she began to eat, Naruto sat next to her as she smiled. He was happy the marriage came into place.

"Nadia...I can't seem to call you Nadia Hyuuga..." Naruto replied. "You'll always be Nadia Himnaki to me..." Naruto smiled and began eating his ramen.

"Thanks, Naruto." Nadia replied. "It might take me awhile to get used to hearing it..."

"The music's playing!" Naruto silverware dropped out of his hands as he ran to the dancefloor and a couple others. "Come on, Nadia. Bring Neji and dance with him!"

"What?" said Hiashi. "What kind of music is this? What happened to my "Serene Grace" and "Ways of Harmony" cd's?" Hiashi looked at all the people dancings. "Is this what the kids are into?"

"Yes, Lord Hiashi." replied Neji. "This is our generation...times have changed..."

Hiashi liked one of the songs and began dancing. Hinata and Hanabi had never seen him so lively in that way, it was the first time they had seen him dance and it was really good. He stopped after a few songs and rested, he couldn't take much of it anymore and watch everyone else. Even though he was fourty-five years old, it was great to experience dancing again in his younger days. A slow dance had come on and Nadia and Neji waltzed around as everyone watched them hold each other tightly, alot of couples were out dancing to the music.

The music stopped and it was already time to leave. Neji picked Nadia up as they headed home, she was now his bride and they would be getting closer and closer to each other as time went on. Neji had saved some of the wedding cake and they began to eat in the courtyard of the house, Nadia laid on Neji's shoulder as he petted her, he was already feeling sad that he would be gone at war for awhile and wasn't sure when he was coming back. He couldn't spend the time he needed with Nadia and it would have to wait until he got back. He was trying to enjoy what moment he had left with her. It seemed too short when it was already beginning.

XxXxXxXxXxXxxxxxXxxxxxX

The next few days led into the dawn. Neji woke up early and took a last look at Nadia, she was sleeping soundly as the wind entered the room. He didn't want to leave her but he wanted to fight the war and end it. Neji left the room and sat on the stairs packing. He placed a picture of Nadia in it and the rest of his things and sealed the bag.

He went back in the room, Nadia woke up as he stood in the doorway. She ran to him and grabbed him, she knew he was leaving and didn't know when he'd be back. Nadia felt tears soak her clothing, Neji was crying. This decsion was painful but he had to, Nadia understood him and told him to do his best and try not to worry too much. Neji looked down, he felt caught in between his emotions but he wanted to fight the war and end it too.

"Nadia...I don't know how long..." He replied. "I know it's hard for me to give you an answer but I might not come back for awhile."

"...I'll miss you, I understand why you want to do this..." Nadia began sobbing. "You have what it takes to fight this...I'll try to be strong for you..."

"Nadia, I'll write every week or every chance I get...I want to still be close..." Neji hugged her as she cried, Neji felt the tears coming back. "I can't leave you but I have to..."

Neji placed her back in bed and covered her up, he stroked her hair gently as she continued to cry. Neji began walking to the door as she watched her close her eyes. The door closed.

Nadia watched as Neji left the house and as he dissappeared. She saw a note Neji left and read it, tears formed in her eyes as she read it. She laid back down and cried the entire night. She knew she would get over it but it would be hard the first few weeks to know that Neji wasn't here.

The sun began to rise. The wind blew again as Nadia fell asleep with her eyes still full of tears, the note blew onto the ground and it was a poem that Neji had written the night before. The wind blew the note back on the bed, Nadia didn't finish reading it as there was no more lines and Neji left it unfinshed and felt to upset to continue it. More poems were in a box at the side of the bed.

**That's the end of part II. Please R&R.**


End file.
